Dreams and Nightmares
by FreddiesGirl
Summary: What happens when dreams become reality? How about nightmares? Cat is about to find out. Starts out with what you would think is a romance, but there is quite a few twists in it. Not a lovey romance. Rated M for language, sexual encounters and violence.
1. A Mothers Love

Chapter 1 – A mother's Love

She had been to young to see the movies when they first came out…been way to young. Her cousins had seen it, and told her about him…Freddy. She had a fascination with him at that time…when she was young. In high school she saw the movies..finally. Thought they were campy and kewl. Freddy…well, he was the best of all the horror heroes there were…not that she liked horror movies. As she got older, she didn't have time to think about herself. Getting married, having children, she lost the spark of imagination that she once had. One night though, that all changed. She dreamed of a

man, different, compelling, maybe even a little scary, but fascinating all the same. A red and green sweater, dark fedora, and that glove. There was always something about that glove. He came to her dreams, always fascinating her. Every night she looked forward to sleep, just so she could see him. Freddy Krueger….he was only a movie character, a figment of an imagination…right?

It was a typical night. Cat and her husband had argued again. Her children were tucked comfortably in bed, two beautiful little girls, who had no idea of there mom's problems. She was glad that they were in bed, to protect them from their dad. He would come home from work, angry, drunk, and tired. They would argue, he would beat her, and then threaten the kids. She would do anything to protect her kids, even take the beatings. She had tried to get away..almost made it once. No parents to run to, no way out. So, she accepted the cards she was dealt and had started escaping into her dreams. Now her dreams were the only thing she had.

As she looked into the mirror, cleaning the blood off her lips, she could see that things were starting to wear on her again. Black circles under her eyes, hair in a tangled mess…what was happening to her. Why could she not get out of this mess her life was in? After getting the blood cleaned up, and coming up with the excuses she would need for the girls at work, she decided to face him once again. Walking out of the bathroom, she didn't expect what would hit her. WHACK!!, she flew back 10 feet...Oh God, what had he hit her with. She shook her head, and looked up. Alex was holding a leather belt strap, and had a look on his face that could kill. "How dare you, bitch!" "What are you talking about Alex?" "I am talking about these" At that Alex threw down a set of plane tickets. "You were going to leave and take the children..or at least try to!" WHACK! "Just…(WHACK) try!" Cat started to drift out. "Alex, I didn't buy any plane tickets…check the bank account!" WHACK "Alex, Please!!..(WHACK)…Please!!...(WHACK)..STOP!"

Cat woke up, she was laying on the floor of the bathroom, Alex was gone, all was dark and quiet. She slowly lifted her head and soon the room stopped spinning. Slowly she stood up, and looked into the mirror…Oh My goodness, her face was swollen, her hair matted with blood, the she remembered….Oh NO!! The kids. She quickly got up and ran to their room. They were sleeping peacefully. Wondering where Alex went, she walked downstairs. "Alex…Alex". There was no answer and as she walked into the kitchen, she screamed. There on the kitchen floor was Alex, dead, then she saw him…the fedora, the sweater, the glove…."NO! This has to be a dream" "No dream, Cat." Freddy Krueger, the man of the movies, burnt, scary, and bad, was there.

What did you do? Cat knew that fighting or running would be useless..always is in a dream. Especially one that involved Freddy Krueger. She looked at the man, appealing in a strange way. Then one thought, the only thought…consumed her mind…her kids. Turning, she bolted to their room. There was Freddy, looking at them..almost lovingly. "You raised some beautiful girls Cat. So beautiful." Let's see, I got Alex…now… He raised the gloved hand…"NOOOOO!!!!" Cat's motherly instinct kicked in. She jumped on the man, pulling him away from her kids. "You will NOT hurt my children", as she pulled, she felt them both falling, they fell for what seemed forever, Freddy laughing maniacally the whole time. Suddenly they landed, on a metal catwalk, and rolled. Unfortunately, Freddy rolled right on top of her. Cat wouldn't admit it, but her heart skipped a beat. Whether out of fear, anticipation, or something else, she could not determine, but Freddy could tell. There came out of him a horrible laugh and then he just looked at her. Standing up, he backed away. "You are a strong one Cat. No one has ever been able to stop me from Killing…but you have nothing to worry about..at least right now. I won't touch your children…but under one condition….you become mine!" "And how do you propose that?" Cat asked. "Leave, bring your girls to Springwood, Ohio. There you, and they, will be safe. Alex can't hurt you anymore. I want more souls, and you can be my gateway! Whatever you do…get out of here honey, the cops will think you did it if you don't do what I say. And if you don't your kids will be mine."

Freddy walked up to Cat so quickly, she didn't have time to react. Backing up as fast as she could, she backed into a corner. Pinning her arms above her, he brought his head down and kissed her passionately… "You will be mine Cat!! Or Else….".

Cat sat bolt upright. She was in her bed, late for work, Oh God…she was going to loose her job. The phone rang and she jumped. "Hello" "Cat, this is Tom…your manager. The boss just came by and put something on my desk. Unfortunately, there have been some cutbacks in your department. They have done some layoffs. You are one of them. Come by get your severance check and clean out your desk. I am sorry about this, but there was nothing I could do about it. I tried."

"Tom, no…Alex is going to be so mad…please, tell me this is a joke." "No joke Cat." Cat quickly got out of bed and started pacing the floor as she was talking. Something caught her eye. On her dresser were 3 plane tickets, first class, to Springwood, Ohio. "Tom, I will be there this morning." Cat said as she absently hung up the phone. Picking up the tickets, she went over to her computer…she could find nothing on Springwood, Ohio. Google listed it as fictional, and Delta didn't list her tickets. She picked up the tickets and looked at them closely. She walked to her girl's room, and woke them up. "Girls, come on, get up. We are going to do school, then we have to pack. I have called and canceled your tutor. We are going to be going somewhere." The girls excitedly got up, and did their school work. They loved homeschooling, and could do that from anywhere. After school, Cat and her girls packed, said goodbye to the things they could not take, and called a taxi. After stopping by her office and collecting her things, Cat had the taxi take them on to the airport. There were no questions, and no problems with the tickets, but the plane they boarded seemed quite empty. As the plane took off, Cat wondered what she was doing. if this was even real. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a rough, dark voice in her head…"It's real Cat, and you have nothing to worry about now!"


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2 – A new life

"Miss, Miss…wake up, the plane is landing and we need all tray tables in their upright positions." The Flight attendant was gently shaking her. Cat groggily looked at the lady, her clear blue eyes a bit glazed with sleep. _Where am I_ thought Cat. She didn't recognize her surroundings, boy,that last strap hit was a doozy. She raised her hand to her head, under the thick, dark, auburn hair was a good size knot. Then she remembered everything. Was she really rid of Alex…were here girls ok? Looking over, she saw her oldest looking out the window as they landed, and her youngest was sleeping. Seemed an awful long flight just to go from Tennessee to Ohio. They had left at 10am, but it seemed to be dark now. Cat looked at her watch. Curiously, it had stopped. The plane touched down on the dark Tarmac, and disembarking procedures began. The few people that were on the airplane stood up and collected their things. Cat woke her girls, "We're here girls.", she said gently.

"Mommy, where are we?" Rachel was her oldest. Long blond hair, blue eyes, slender. She was a dancer, 8yrs old, so much like her father. Cat looked down at her and didn't know really what to say.

"I'm hungry mommy", Annabelle, her youngest at the age of 6, tugged on her skirt. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure honey...let's stop at the ATM and mommy will get some money out. Then we will go find a place to eat and somewhere to sleep for the night".

She took the girls' hands and as they walked to the luggage pick-up Rachel looked up at her mom. "You still haven't told us where we are."

"Well, honey, we are in a place called Springwood, Ohio. It is a small town in Ohio. Hopefully we will be able to resettle here."

"Where is daddy?"

"Honey, daddy and I had an argument last night. He stormed out and said he never wanted to see us again. He threw the plane tickets at me and told me to take you and sissy, and get out. So, I did. Daddy never did love us girls….we were an inconvenience. You understand don't you?"

Annabelle looked at her mom with tears in her eyes; "You mean daddy didn't really love us? Is that why you always seem to be hurting mommy?"

"Yes Anna, but that is all over now. Mommy is getting a new chance at life…so we are finally going to be happy." Cat looked at her children, but didn't add what was on her mind. _I hope_.

Cat looked around and located the closest ATM machine. Walking over to it, she put her card in and gave a resigned sigh. _Not much in there_ she thought. Alex would have wiped it out with the drinking binge he went on last night. She checked her balance, withdrew enough money for some food and a cheap hotel, and then went to get her receipt. Wanting to know what her balance was going to be after the withdrawals, she was floored to see that it hadn't changed. In fact, it has grown by the amount she withdrew. Thinking it was from stress, she dismissed it, deciding she would check it out with a branch of her bank tomorrow. Withdrawing $200.00 should have left her with $200.00 more in the bank…at least that is what her balance before the receipt had shown.

"Mommy, I'm hungry and sleepy…when can we eat."

"Let's go over to the Café and get something." Cat and her girls walked to the café, where they sat down and ordered. The kids and she ate, and Rachel looked at her mom, alarmed.

"Mommy, why is that man over there staring at us?" Rachel brought her mom out of a daze. She was pointing over Cat's shoulder. Cat looked around and about choked. There HE was. Watching her and the girls. Why was no one else seeing this? He raised his gloved hand and waved. Cat closed her eyes, willing herself not to show how startled she was. When she opened them back up, she saw that the man that was standing there was not who she thought it was. It was an Airport security guard.

The security guard walked over, a look of concern on his face. "Ma'am, are you ok? You look terribly tired".

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Well, if there is anything we can do for you here at the airport…just let us know."

"Actually", said Cat, "I could use some have a large amount of luggage", Cat pointed to the luggage cart that the suitcases were on, "and I don't know where to get a taxi here, or where to stay".

"No, problem, ma'am. We will have one arranged for you, just wait here."

About ten minutes later, the security guard found Cat and her daughters. They were finishing up their meal, as he walked up to her. "We got you a room at the local hotel, and there is a taxi waiting for you, your luggage is loaded".

"Thank you very much sir", Cat shook his hand. She gathered her girls, and as she was walking off, the guard stopped her. "Hey, lady. I don't know if you know this, but kids, well, just take care of your girls. I wouldn't want to see them hurt. You might want to stop by the 24hr clinic to get them a Rx of Hypnocil". Cat looked at him strangely. "Ok, I will consider that sir. Let's go girls".

Trying hard to smile, she ushered her girls to the waiting taxi.

Annabelle had just drifted off to sleep; Rachel was still looking intently at her mother. "Mommy is there something wrong that you just aren't telling us."

"No, honey, I just have a lot on my mind. Things will be better in the morning. We will find the home school umbrella, get you a tutor, and mommy will find a new job. Then we will look for a permanent place to live. One that has a room just your own. Everything will be ok".

Rachel looked at her mom for a little while longer, and then slid under the covers beside her sister. "Mommy, that man, he is going to take care of us now...isn't he?"

What could her daughter be talking about? Did she know? What are you talking about Rachel? Cat looked at her daughter, but she had fallen into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Cat sighed. Looking at her daughters made her wonder what she was doing. Maybe this is all just a dream, Alex beat me so bad, I am just dreaming it, but no, she was actually there, and it was happening. Never were dreams this real. Shaking herself back to "reality" Cat got up and went to take a shower. She brushed her teeth, and finally sleepy, lay down in the bed beside the girls. Soon, she was in a deep sleep herself.

Cat woke up alone. The room was cold, and the bed she was laying on was old and dusty. She sat up and looked around. What was going on? , she thought. Where am I? That's when she heard the low, gravely chuckle. It was all around her. Jumping up, she whirled around…"Where are you!" , she screamed.

"Right here!", was the reply. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, whispering in her ear. Her whole body shuddered. God, Alex used to do that when they first got married. Always did make her melt. She felt strong hands on her arms, keeping her from turning around. When she glanced down at the hands holding her, one was gloved.

"Yes, my dear, it is me. So happy that you could make it. Did you get my little gift?"

Sensing Cat's bewilderment he chuckled again.

"I couldn't have my dearest penniless could I? I also couldn't have your bank, or anyone else suspect what is going on. Yes, you are in a "fictional" place, but it is not really fictional. It is just not in anyone's memory anymore. Government wiped everyone's memory."

Freddy slowly turned Cat around. "I see you are confused. Let me help you understand."

Suddenly Cat and Freddy were sitting in a nice living room, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, and there was a bottle of red wine sitting on the coffee table. Freddy was there, in a smoking jacket, pipe in hand, looking like a complete gentleman. Odd to see him that way, thought Cat. Gesturing at the place beside him, Freddy looked at her. "So, you want to know the real story?"

Tentatively Cat sat down. "Sure", she said.

"Well, listen up, and listen well. I will only tell this once, and then I have, um…work…to do."


	3. Truths and Theories

Chapter 3 – Truths and Theories

Freddy looked at Cat intently. This is not something I have ever told anyone. Usually it is just hack, slash, your dead, your soul is mine. Something bad happened here in Springwood, OH. Back in '49. My mother, God rest her soul, was a nun who worked at the local Insane Asylum. Back then, the mentally ill were not treated as they are now. They were locked up like animals. Anyway, my mother got accidentally locked in the mental ward with one hundred of the most mentally deranged criminals this country had ever seen. Over the Christmas holidays, those men repeatedly raped, sodomized, and beat her. When the holiday was over, and the warden and other workers came back, they found her. She was practically dead, and she was pregnant. Of course, times being what they were, abortion was not an option, and the church would not let a nun keep a baby, so when she had me, she gave me up for adoption.

Life at the orphanage was horrible. I was constantly teased and made fun of. Finally I was adopted, but my foster father was a child abuser. Not only did he beat me, but the trauma of living with that family led me to be a cutter. I got used to the physical pain, but was always hurting mentally. When I finally was able to move out, I got a job and got married.

I was a managing janitor at the local power plant. I brought home good money, so my wife and I bought a house and started raising a family. It was the early 60's, so there were a lot of kid's doing drugs and other things that shouldn't have been done. We all had heard of the "Springwood Slasher". I warned Loretta everyday to keep a close eye on our daughter Katherine. I didn't want him to get her, so I made it a point to keep her safe. Then the slasher hit next door. There was a couple with beautiful twin teenage daughters. The parents had gone on a trip, a second honeymoon, and when they got back, they found their daughters raped, and hacked to shreds. There was also a note with the children. That note said that the Slasher would not stop, and they would never trace him down. On the note were 2 initials F.K. Well, worse led to worse, and they started suspecting me.

Not a week after that, I was at work and the police came to search the boilers. Little did I know that they had also searched my home. They claimed that they found the evidence that they needed to implicate me in the murders. While they were searching the power plant, they looked in the boiler room. There in the room were skeletons of kids, right in the boiler. They had been cremated. At that they arrested me. No Miranda rights, no search warrant, nothing. Of course Loretta believed me, that I didn't do it. Well, child services stepped in and took Katherine. Loretta ended up running into the Slasher while I was in the jail awaiting trial. They said that I had done it, they just didn't know how.

Finally, I was granted a lawyer. The lawyer spent weeks pouring over the case. He didn't know how he was going to help me, as all of the evidence pointed at me, then one thing showed up. The "search warrant" had not been signed at the right spot. That made all of the "evidence" inadmissible in court. Because of this, the judge granted me my freedom. Freedom to what, I still don't know, but I was free. I went back to my home, determined to set things right. I was planning on moving, as the crime was to be wiped from my records. That is when I heard them coming.

I looked out my window and saw an angry mob. The citizens of Springwood still thought that I had been the one that butchered their children. I did what any sane man would do, I ran. They followed. I ran to a storage building at the power plant that I worked at. Surely they will not find me here, I thought. Yells and screams of Krueger ripped the air. They HAD found me. I tried to defend myself. I didn't do it I shouted. I was framed. Well, the people didn't believe me. They torched the place, with me in it.

As I was burning, I prayed. I prayed to God, I prayed to the devil, I prayed to anyone that would listen. Someone did, but not who you think. The dream daemons, the ones that control bad dreams, they are the ones that heard me. Please, take the pain away! I begged. They agreed, but on one condition. I was to bring them the tortured spirits of people. Make them scream, make them hurt, make them die, they said. I agreed, and not reluctantly. I wanted revenge.

So I started killing the children of those that burned me. Killing them in their sleep. I HAD become the Springwood Slasher. The one of people's nightmares. Once the revenge had been had, I wanted to stop, but the dream daemons didn't let me. So I kept on. Now, everyone in town takes the Hypnocil. It prevents deep REM sleep, so I can't get to them.

Anyhow, the government came in, claimed it all a conspiracy. Said that the Springwood Slasher was gone, and "wiped" Springwood off the face of the map. Now, very few know of this little place, and people call it by another name. That is how I was able to have your tickets booked. There are certain key words you have to say if you actually want to visit Springwood. Most any other time, you are going to get funny looks and be referenced to the movies.

Cat looked at him startled. "You know about the movies?"

"Why shouldn't I. I am the one that wanted them made. The author of "those movies" once visited Springwood. He heard the stories, I took that as my opportunity to invade his dreams. Write the story, let people know about me. I saw it as a way to collect more for the dream demons. Of course he had to go and make it look like I was a child killer. Pissed me off when he did that. But write the stories he did. The rest is history."

"So, how could you come to me. I mean, I was all the way in Tennessee, nowhere near Springwood."

"Funny thing how dreams work. Your dreams, your pain, it called me. I saw what you were going through, and thought I could monopolize on that, but then..Well, let's just say, I am going to keep the rest of the reason to myself". Cat shuddered, what had she gotten herself into?

Freddy continued "It was sweet taking Alex. Actually sweeter than taking a teen or a child to tell you the truth. I like the fighting, and he had lots of power. The dream daemons don't care about the souls they take, and it makes me so strong."

Cat listened intently, this last statement repulsing her somewhat. Suddenly, she found herself a little closer to Freddy that she would like. He had plied her with wine the whole time she had been listening, so she was a little slow on the uptake. "I can be whatever you want me to be Cat. Whomever as well. Alex's soul made me strong. Strong enough to control many thing."

At this, Freddy's scars were gone, he was handsome, her age, well built, nothing like she thought he would be. Her heart fluttered a bit more. He ran his non-gloved hand through her hair, and roughly pulled her closer.

"Now, tell me that you don't like this". His glove clinked as he put his right hand behind her head, slowly sliding it down to embrace the back of her neck, being careful not to cut her. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Tell me you can resist me."

Gently kissing her at first, then becoming more insistent, he leaned Cat down on the couch and took her breath away.

Cat gasped as Freddy pulled away. Never had she been kissed so thoroughly, so resolutely, so gently, but with some of the force she always liked..but never got with Alex. Her body ached for more, but Freddy , looking her in the eyes, said "Not right now love. I have work to do, and you have children to take care of. Go, find you a job, and a home. I will guarantee that any thing you like, you will have. Stay clear of Elm Street, however, you don't want to live there".

Suddenly, Freddy was gone. Cat was left in the room, warm feelings spread from her chest to her nether regions. She wasn't sure what was going on. Was it love, lust, the need to have someone love her? Suddenly, she was torn from the room, and back to reality. The wake up call was ringing, and she had to get up.

She answered the phone, and when she looked around, she saw a note slipped under the door. On the back, it had her name written on it, and on the flap was the seal of FK.


	4. Back to Reality

Chapter 4 – Back to reality

Cat forced herself to get out of bed. It was going to be a long day, and she wanted to get an early start. She heard her kids rustle in the bed, _I hope I have done right by them_, she thought. Getting out of bed as easily as she could, she padded over to the note, and picked it up.

Cat,

Thank you for listening so intently last night. It has been many, many years since anyone has, and this was the first time I was able to tell what really happened. I promise, your children are safe from me. Enclosed you will find some things that you will probably be able to use. See you tonight…in your dreams.

F.K

Enclosed in the envelope was an address to a local real estate agent, one that was not originally from the area, a stack of $100 dollar bills, and a key to a car. The address listed on the car key was the used car lot that was right around the corner. Quickly depositing the items in her purse, she turned around just in time to see her girls waking up.

"Morning girls", she said. "Let's get dressed, get some breakfast, and find a place to home school".

Rachel and Annabelle got up, squabbled a little, as all children do, and got dressed. Cat took them to there favorite breakfast restaurant, Ihop, and then went to the local library. After dropping them off at the children's room, she strolled to the desk and inquired where the local home schooling office was. The librarian looked at her as if she had just asked her to hold a venomous snake.

"Home schooling…no one around here does that. There is safety in numbers, you know. There is a great private school here though. Not to expensive, and the student to teacher ratio is great. Here is the address, I think you would like it".

The librarian wrote down the address and handed it to Cat. Thanking the woman, Cat walked back to the children's section. The girls were sitting reading kids books, and chatting happily to some other children in the library. When they saw their mother, the started asking her about the schooling.

"Well girls, it looks like we won't be home schooling anymore". There was a general groan from both girls…they both knew how difficult it would be to fit in at a public school.

"But you don't have to worry dears, there is a private school we are going to be looking into".

Later that day, with the children safely ensconced in the private school, Cat took care of all the necessary requirements to get herself and her girls settled comfortably into a new life. She had put in some applications, picked up the car that the keys went to, and contacted the real estate agent about an apartment. She had even had the chance to peruse for new furniture for the apartment. She kept herself busy until her girls school let out. After picking up the girls, she took them to see the new apartment that they were going to move into the next day. The girls were excited, picked out their rooms, and then excitedly told Cat all about their day at school.

That evening, the girls lay propped on their hotel bed watching TV, while Cat made inventory of what all she had done that day. She was exhausted. "Girls, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, and we need to go purchase furniture for our new house".

The girls were all excited and hurriedly settled down to sleep. Cat settled down beside them, hoping to dream of Freddy once more.


	5. In Dreamland,can Nightmares happen?

Chapter 5 – In Dreamland…can Nightmares happen?

Cat closed her eyes, and then awoke in a strange place. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, steam pipes, water dripping, and heat. Heat that was so oppressive it felt as if it was going to push her down and crush her. Then she heard it. Screech! The sound sent shivers down her spine. Screech! It was closer now. Cat couldn't take it, she bolted. Then she heard his laugh. Freddy had decided to play games with her. She knew that it was silly to feel scared, knew that it was futile to run, but she couldn't fight her natural instincts. Fight or flight..and she had fought enough. Screech! The sound was louder this time, as was the laugh. Cat looked over her shoulder as she ran. The sound was coming from all around her. Why was Freddy doing this? Why was he scaring her so? Why…WHAM. Cat ran into a low beam and felt her world go black. Screech!!!, Screech!!! The sound was deafening. Cat woke. Fluttering her eyes, trying to get the stars out of them, she looked up. What she saw was enough to terrify anyone. Freddy was leering over her, "Hello my dearest. I thought we could play…you do wanna play with Freddy don't you?"

Before Cat could answer, the gloved and bladed hand was around her throat. Not enough to kill her, but enough to send shivers of delight coursing through her body. Freddy smiled that knowing smile.

"Oh, the kitty likes it rough. Let's see if she likes this as well".

Freddy quickly was on top of her, straddling her at her hips. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't fight. Freddy leaned down to her ear, and inhaled her scent.

"Seems you like do, Cat. Seems my probing told me correctly". He licked her face, then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Let's see if the rest of you will respond like your heart did last night". Freddy gently slid his ungloved hand up Cat's night shirt, she whimpered. He chuckled. He leaned down and started kissing her, all the while his left hand finding spots that made her whimper, and moan. Freddy removed his gloved hand from around her throat, making her gasp. He quickly removed the glove and started using his right hand to copy his left. Finally, after torturing Cat to the point of practically no return, he gave her what she needed, and wanted most. The release was so powerful, so terrifying, and so satisfying, that she knew then and there, even if she wanted too leave, she wouldn't be able to, she was in the grasps of this man forever. Freddy looked down on her after the moment was over, with a gentle smile.

"Yes, you are mine..forever", he stated, as if he had read her mind. Cat looked up at him, a look of shock on her face, _Oh, God, he can read my mind_. A sudden realization had come upon her. This could end up worse than the relationship with Alex, not to mention it was more dangerous.


	6. Waking

Chapter 6 - Waking

"Dr., she's coming too. Looks like we have been successful." Cat heard strange noises, and she hurt. Pain from every part of her body assaulted her senses. The noises of a recovery room, the sounds of a hospital.

"Where am I?" she heard herself ask with a raspy voice."What am I doing here?"

She struggled to sit up, to open her eyes. All was black. Hearing someone walk up to her side she turned toward the sound. At the movement fresh waves of pain clouded her thoughts. A tender hand came to rest on her forehead.

"Mrs. Winters? You were ..um...in a bad accident. You are lucky you survived". Cat couldn't grasp what was going on. _Where were her children, what was happening. Everything had been going so well._ "Where are my children?"

"Not right now Mrs. Winters, just get some rest"

"NO, I have to see my children". Cat struggled to get up, to tear what was wrapped around her head off, so she could see. She reached up to grab whatever they had blindfolding her and then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. Bandages. _What was going on_.

"Give her something to calm her".

" 5cc's of morphine nurse."

"It's in her IV, she should be relaxing now". Cat felt herself drifting off to sleep. _Maybe I will see him_ she though as she drifted out.

She woke with a start. Tentatively opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital room. The shades were drawn, and she could only see out of one eye. All the mirrors had been covered, and there were sympathy cards and flowers all around. Not knowing what to make of things, Cat pushed the nurse call button. She couldn't find the TV remote anywhere, so had to wait until the nurse came in.

The nurse was an older lady, in her sixties. She had never seen abuse like this. Abuse so bad that it would practically kill the one receiving it. She walked into the room, and saw her patient sitting up in bed, looking at her hands.

"What happened to me?" asked Cat. Her hands were bandaged and wrapped. The gauze soaked with old blood.

"What happened to my kids?" The nurse walked over and gently set herself down on the bed.

"Cat, do you know how long you have been out?"

"No, no one will tell me anything", Cat willed herself not to panic. _Why aren't they telling me about my kids._ The nurse put her hand on top of Cat's.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you and your children were in an accident. You have been here in the hospital for 3 days. We thought we had lost you."

"MY CHILDREN...WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!" Cat screamed.

"Your children didn't make it dear. Your husband killed them, almost killed you. He thought you were dead, and turned the knives onto the children". At the news, Cat broke down. She lay back on the bed, and proceeded to curl into a ball.

"He said he would save them. He promised they would be safe".

"Who dear?"

Cat looked up at her, "No one...it was just a dream". _Now my life is a nightmare_ thought Cat as she drifted back to sleep.

Cat went in and out of consciousness for many dys. The doctors and nurses did their best to console her. Whenever she was awake, all she did was cry. It would start out silent, and end just as silently. Cat couldn't think, couldn't feel. _  
_

_Just let me die, why didn't he kill me too_.

_Why the kids, they had done nothing to him_. Those were the thoughts that ran through her head whenever she was awake.

About 2 weeks later, the doctor and nurse came in.

"It's time to take the bandages off ma'am. Let's see how well you are healed up".

Cat nodded numbly, for weeks she had asked for a mirror to see what was bandaged. The nurses had refused. It would be to traumatic. They slowly unrolled the bandages on her hands. Cat looked down when they were done. They had been sliced to shreds, the only reason they weren't worse scarred is the care that the nurses had taken in rubbing ointment into them as she had been sleeping. The nurses then leaned Cat forward. Peeling the bandages off her back hurt. Cat winced.

"You are healing up nicely Cat", the nurses quietly said to her. "Let's see how your face is doing".

Cat's clear blue eyes glistened in their sockets as the bandages were slowly removed. When they were gone, Cat reached up to her head and face. Her hair had been shaven, a lace work of stitches ran across her scalp. Scared of what she was going to find, she tentatively touched her face.

"What did he do to me?" was her main question. "I need a mirror, I need to see".

"Are you sure you are ready for that Mrs. Winters". Cat glared up at the doctor.

"He took my children, he took my reasons for living, at least let me see the scars he left me with. That is all I am going to have now". The doctor stepped out of the room. When he stepped back in, he held a small hand held mirror.

"Mrs. Winters".

"Cat, call me Cat, I don't want his last name anymore".

"OK, Cat, remember, we haven't done the reconstructive surgery yet. It can get better".

He handed her the mirror. Cat gasped. Her face had been cut with what looked like four knives. Almost like...the glove she dreamed about. The scars and stitches made her mouth full and beautiful. Cat chuckled inwardly, a sarcastic chuckle. _At least my mouth looks like Angelina Jolie's now_. The rest of her face was lined with gashes. Deep ones had been stitched, the more shallow ones repaired with medical glue. Tears glistened in Cat's eyes. _What else did he do to me..and why?_

"The cuts on the other parts of your body were superficial. It was like you had curled up and he slashed where he could reach. Thinking you were dead, he went into your kids room and well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. In his note, he said that your obsessions had to end, so he ended it. Seems to me that he thought you were obsessed with a certain movie."

"Not obsessed. I like the movies, but I was never obsessed. I wanted to watch them around Halloween..that's all. He was a drunk. A jealous, controlling, drunk. Wasn't like that when we married."

"Well, the police will want to speak with you soon. We need you to stay here at the hospital until you are fully healed, then we will have someone help you settle back into a normal life".

Cat looked at them and laughed. _Normal....how can life be normal when your husband killed the only thing in your life that made you happy_. Still laughing, she lay back on the bed, then the tears began.


	7. A Normal Life

Chapter 7: A Normal Life

Life went on for Cat. She eventually came to terms with what happened, the whole while mourning the death of her children. The cops had found Alex, dead in a car wreck not but a week after they had found her. Strange thing how he died though, four horrible gashes to the face, back, and chest, dismembered, and burned. The police couldn't figure it out, but it was all pushed to a file in the back of the file closet and considered case closed. The important thing was, Mrs. Cat Winters was safe. Her dreams had stopped, and she came to accept that what she saw when she was out was her minds way of coping with what had happened. About 6 months later, Cat had gotten settled in a new job, in a new town. That's when the nightmares started. True nightmares, almost night terrors. A dark, cold room, loneliness, nothing more than that. Cat avoided sleep like the plague.

"Looks like you haven't been sleeping again". Crystal, Cat's new friend and co-worker, handed Cat a cup of coffee.

"Yea, been having nightmares again. Just can't seem to get a good nights sleep anymore". Cat accepted the coffee, and drank it down. "Just the way I like it Crys, lots of sugar and cream".

Crystal chuckled, "I think what you need is a vacation, or a date. You haven't been out with anyone since you moved here". Crystal looked at Cat, "You won't even go to the bar with me to see if we can get you someone".

Cat rolled her eyes, "Frankly Crystal...I'm scared. What my husband did to me…it's hard to get over something like that".

Crystal nodded. "I know, but Cat, when are you going to realize that not all men are like that…you just got a bad apple".

"I just have a feeling that something bad will happen again, if I get involved". Cat reached for her day's work, "so I try to protect myself the best way I know how". She opened the folder. Another day of inputting numbers…oh what she settled for after the "incident".

"You better get to work as well Crys, I just saw the boss man pull in, and you know he doesn't "Pay you girls to talk".

Crystal chuckled. "You got that right…he can be such a…Hello Mr. Harris. Hope you are having a good day.

"Yes Ms. Stanley. Now get to work, I don't pay you girls to talk." Mr. Harris walked into his office and Cat and Crystal looked at each other. When his door was finally shut, they both burst out giggling.

"Seriously Cat", Crystal looked at her friend, "come out with me tonight. Let's just have a girl's night, and see what happens. Ok?" Cat sighed. "Sure. I guess I COULD use a night out for a change. Say 6?"

"Na, say 7" Crystal replied.

"Ok, meet you at St. Pete's at 7."

"It's a date Cat". Crystal and Cat turned and started on their work, little did they know what lay in store for them that evening.

Cat got home around 5pm that night. _What to wear_ she thought. Going through her closet she couldn't find much. Comfy clothes and work wear, nothing for going out on the town. As she was searching her closet, she saw a box on the upper shelf of her closet. Strange she thought, _Where did THAT come from_. She stretched up and got the box down. It was wrapped pretty enough. She tore the package open, and looked inside. There was a beautiful dress, black, hand beaded, long and clingy, just the type of dress that Crystak wore. In it was a note. To my best friend, please wear this tonight. From Crystal.

_Well that little snipe_, thought Cat. _How did she...well, never mind_. Cat ran and took a shower, when she got out; she looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and her hair was mussed up. It had grown back, finally covering the scars that were there. Only problem was, the white streaks. Every scar on her head produced white hair. _Kinda funky looking_ she realized, as she brushed her hair, _I could get to like it really._ She carefully took out the makeup that she used and covered up the scars on her face, if she was diligent about it, no one ever noticed. After getting her hair and makeup finished, Cat walked into her room and put on the dress. _Not bad_, she said to herself when she looked in the mirror. The dress was backless, low-cut, and showed off an obscene amount of leg. Thankfully, having children had blessed Cat with curves to die for. She may have been a little plump, but she had been told that it only added to her beauty. She was what many men had called Rubenesque. Even before she was married and had kids, she had always been shapely. The dress just accented her best features. A drastic hour glass figure, ample bosom, and legs that were shapely and long. Yes, she had to admit, there were times when even she thought she was pretty. And the scars on her face gave her that Jessica Rabbit pout that she always wanted. _Well, there could be worse_ she reasoned with herself as she slipped her heels on.

Cat glanced at the clock. _5_:_45 Hmm…still seems kinda early to go to the restaurant_. Cat sat down on her sofa, turning on the TV to her favorite station. Stacy and Clinton were telling people what looked good on them again. As she sat there, she started to nod off.

"No, mustn't go to sleep", she said to herself. But try as she might, she couldn't help herself. She was just so sleepy. Her body relaxed, and she drifted off.

Cat jolted herself up. _Whew,_ she thought_, that was close_. She stood up and went to the door. _Better get to the restaurant_. _Better early than never_. She opened the door, and what she saw brought her up short. She wasn't looking out on the courtyard to the apartment complex. She was looking out onto a road, with houses, and trees, and…what were the 3 little girls doing jumping rope in the...dark? Cat stepped out off the front stoop, turned around, and screamed.


	8. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 8 The nightmare begins.

She was looking at the house in the movies. 1428 Elm Street. "Calm down Cat", she said to herself. "There is a logical explanation for this". She stilled herself, breathing deeply and rhythmically.

"Look at this logically, how could you have been transported to a place that doesn't exist. You are dreaming Cat. That's all it is. Just go back into the house, sit back down on the sofa and wake up" Cat turned to re-enter where she had just left from, but it had changed. She was no longer looking at the front door to the house, but a door to a furnace. Her surroundings had changed as well. It was the boiler room from her previous dreams. Yet, somehow, it was more sinister, more evil, and she was actually afraid.

As she stood there, contemplating what to do, she heard the furnaces and steam pipes groan, hiss, and sputter to life. Heat, oppressive heat, washed over her in waves. Cat felt the sweat break into sheen on her forehead, trickle down her back and breasts. Not again, she though. My dreams want to play games with me. No sooner was the thought formed then she heard a horrible chuckle. Closing her eyes, she let her instincts take over. Quietly, she padded to a dark corner, one that she knew HE couldn't come from. She lowered herself down to the floor, making herself as small as she could.

Footfalls, heavy, hard…labored breathing, the clink of metal, the shriek of the metal scraping other metal. That was the sounds that, at that moment, engulfed her life. She knew the inevitable was coming, she just prayed that it wouldn't hurt...to bad. Maybe she would get to see her kids again, just maybe. The footsteps stopped.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." She heard the coarse voice chanting. He was so close. Cat willed herself to be quiet, not to scream. Not to scream even when the pain came. She knew that, if this man was really like the movies, that's what he enjoyed...the screams. And if he was like her other dreams, well, he enjoyed them then as well, just not the same way. The footsteps started again, coming closer to her. Cat looked for a way to crawl into a deeper hiding place, then realized she had cornered herself.

"Shit", she said to herself. The steps stopped. He had heard her.

"Trying to hide from me, are you bitch, No one hides from Freddy". He was on top of her in a moment, grabbing her hair and yanking, hard. Despite the willpower Cat had, she yelped. How many times had Alex done the same thing, and it never ended well.

Freddy drug Cat down the hallway. Opening a door to a small room, he flung her in. She went flying and hit the opposite wall. Just as quickly as she hit, she felt his body pressing up against hers. Face to the wall, she knew there was nothing she could do. Freddy grabbed her arms and pinned them out to her sides, somehow shackling them up.

"What have we here...hmmm? Very rarely does an adult dream clear enough for me to find them. Let's see what is in your little mind, see what we can use against you, dearest". He wrapped his ungloved hand around her forehead, and Cat screamed.

It was a rape worse than physical. To have someone invade your most personal thoughts. She had always had an open mind, but never had she thought someone could invade it so thoroughly and completely. Freddy dug everything from her mind. Her dreams and fears, her children, her husband, the deaths, her most intimate thoughts.

"What a rush...princess". Freddy lowered his hand. "You are a treasure, that's for sure. The power you posses, yet you do not know" Cat felt his hand trace the outline of curves, felt the blades caress the skin, not enough to puncture, but enough to sting.

"You and I, we will have such fun together". Slowly, Freddy leaned down and licked the blood off her back, where he had just caressed. He moaned in ecstasy, "Such power, and just think, Princess" he whispered in her ear, "You are all mine!"

Suddenly, she was let go. Falling, through darkness, through pain, her life whipping past her eyes.

"You wanted the best for them Cat, you couldn't give it too them, so God took them" she heard her mother's spiteful voice.

"You were such a disappointment to me." Her father's voice rang through the air.

"Mommy, don't you love us, why did you let him kill us?",

""You Slut, you tried to take my children from me". The tears poured from Cat, never had she been in so much anguish.

"Stop, please" she pleaded weakly. The evil chuckle, the smell of burning.

"What will you give me?" came the question.

"What do you want?"

"Your soul Cat, you, your power"

"NEVER" Cat screamed, suddenly she was back in the boiler room. Still tied.

"I have ways of making you submit, Bitch" Freddy was once again right against her. She felt the whole of him, stiff, eager, ready to take what he wanted. His gloved hand came up to caress the back of her head. "Just give it time. You will be ready to accept me fully. Now, let's not miss our dinner date...you need to wake up Princess!" He nicked her arm with his blade, Cat screamed, and as she came out of her sleep, she heard an evil chuckle. "Don't be too long, Princess. Can't leave Freddy waiting".


	9. Fears Realized

Chapter 9 - Fears Realized

Cat was hurting, emotionally, physically. Screaming, she came awake. She looked down at her arm, blood was slowly oozing out of a small cut, made where one of her many scars were. Shit, just what I need. Cat trotted to the bathroom and wrapped the wound in gauze. She looked into the mirror, she could see that the circles were getting worse. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall, she noticed that she was late. As she left her apartment, Crystal called on her cell.

"Girl, where are you?"

"Sorry, Crys, I fell asleep. I am on my way".

"Typical Cat. Okies. I have ordered us some drinks, and there is someone here I really want you to meet. I think you will like him." Crystal hung up before Cat could say anything.

It took Cat ten minutes to drive to the restaurant. A small bistro, beach based, 's was everything Cat liked. The only thing it lacked was an ocean view. As Cat arrived, she saw Crystal sitting in a booth in the far corner. There were 2 men with her, one, Charles..Crystals boyfriend, was kissing on her.

Cat walked up.."Umm, hey."

"Get off Charles", Crystal pushed her boyfriend away. "Hey Cat, want you to meet Jeremy".

Cat looked at the young man. Long, black hair, intense blue eyes, almost vampire like quality to him. Just her type she thought and rolled her eyes. Totally opposite of what Alex, the jock, was. She shook the hand that was offered and sat down in the booth beside Jeremy.

Charles looked at Cat, "So, you're Cat hmm? Crystal here has told us lots about you". "But what I want to know", Jeremy leaned close to Cat, "What is your favorite drink?" He slowly slid his arm around her shoulders. Looking down at her, he noticed the wrap on her arm.

"Christ, what happened to you sweety", Crystal had just noticed it as well. Cat looked at her friend,

"I need to go to the bathroom, come with me and I will explain everything there".

Crystal followed Cat to the ladies room. Once the door closed, Cat locked it. She didn't want anyone bothering them while she was telling Crystal what happened. When she turned around, the look on Crystals face was one of horror.

"What happened to your back! You have scratches all over it".

"You mean scars don't you Crystal?"

"NO, I mean scratches. Look." Crystal brought Cat over to the mirror and pulled out her compact. Turning with her back to the big sink mirror, Cat looked through the compacts mirror. There, where Freddy had scratched her and then licked the blood, were hairline scratches.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. You are so going to laugh at me. You know those dreams I had when I was out in the hospital, the one's I told you about".

"Yea", Crystal nodded.

"Well, I am starting to have nightmares, about the same guy. The one from the movies".

Crystal looked at her friend like she had just gone nuts. "You sure you're ok Cat? This just isn't something you are saying to get out of this date is it?"

"God no Crys. Do you really think I want to make anything like this up. Look, I feel asleep on the couch after getting ready tonight. It's why I was late. While I was asleep, I dreamed. I dreamed the boiler room, him, and it was the worst nightmare you can realize. The movies were nothing compared to what he is really like".

Crystal looked at her friend, "Ok, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Can't you just wake yourself up? I mean, don't YOU control your dreams?"

"I wish it was that easy", Cat replied. " He said something about me having a power I hadn't realized. It was almost like he could taste it in the blood. It was intense".

Crystal looked at Cat with a smirk, "God, Cat, you almost sound like you enjoyed it".

"What the fuck, you think I enjoyed being mind raped, having my thoughts, dreams, fears, everything jerked out of my head like so much stuffings in an old doll? You are just sick Crystal. Look, I am not feeling well, I think I am just going to go home or something. Give Jeremy my number, will ya? Have him call me. I would like to see more of him, just not tonight".

Crystal just looked at her friend in shock, _Wow_, she thought, that must have been an intense nightmare. Hope she gets help for the cutting problem though.


	10. When Friends find the truth

Chapter 10 - When friends find the truth.

Running, running, running, Crystal couldn't escape. Endless hallways, cold, dark, damp. Crystal had never had a nightmare like this. So real. Suddenly, a light flared in front of her. A furnace. Heat, just the way Cat described it, washed over her. That's when she heard the laugh, the screech of metal on metal. _Shit_ she thought. Cat has really got me spooked. As quick as the thought was out of her mind, she felt pain, lots of pain. Looking down at her chest, she saw 4 metal blades protruding out of it. She tried to scream, "Looks like Cat was right", the voice, low, coarse, burnt, whispered in her ear. She turned and the last thing that was heard was a scream, and a thump.

Cat woke, drenched in sweat. _Crystal..he had gotten Crystal_, but Freddy never went after adults, did he. Their minds were too fuzzy, their dreams too faded. Slowly getting out of bed, Cat walked into the bathroom. The lights seemed to be too bright for her eyes, bloodshot, sensitive as they were. Reaching into the shower, she turned it on, hot all the way, screw the cold. Maybe a shower would relax her, maybe it would make the dreams stop. She stripped out of her underwear and nightshirt and stepped. This is why she was willing to pay the extra rent on the place. The shower was dreamy. A full body spray, steam jets, everything. The apartment had just been upgraded. Cat lay her head against the side of the stall. I am so tired, she thought. If I could just sleep with no dreams. Yeowch! The water had gotten blistering hot. Cat jumped out of the shower. What happened. She looked down at her skin, it was slightly pink. Water heater must be over hot, she thought. Oh well, I think I could go to bed now. Reaching for a towel she glanced in the mirror. Standing there, behind her, was that hideous burnt face, grinning maniacally. "Cat!" she heard the voice all around her. Whirling around, she saw that no one was there.

Cat quickly dried herself off. Picking up her nightshirt and underwear, she stepped into her bedroom, and dropped her sweaty clothes into the hamper. "Looks like I need to do laundry tomorrow", she said to herself. She walked over to her dresser, opened the drawer and picked out a clean cotton nightgown. The only thing she had clean. It barely covered her bottom, was spaghetti strapped, and covered in ruffles, lace, and pretty pink bows. It was the last thing her mother had given her, before she was married. She was surprised it still fit, but glad that it did. Pulling out a pair of underpants and slipping them on, Cat looked at herself in the mirror. The scars on her body were shining whiter than normal tonight. A cruel reminder of the past.

Slipping on her house slippers, Cat grabbed her robe and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She poured her a cup of hot water and , slipping a tea bag into it, decided she would read to keep herself awake. "Caaaattttt". The voice came grinding through the air. Cat rubbed her head, she was awake, why was she hearing that voice. The next thing she remembered was pain.


	11. Ravaged by the Beast

Chapter 11 - Ravaged by the Beast

Shear unadulterated pain. It started at the top of her head, and ended in her toes. Never had she felt anything this horrible. Screaming, Cat fell to the floor, writhing. "Come to Freddy, BITCH!" was all she heard. When the pain finally stopped, Cat was curled in a heap on the ground. She felt heat, and damp, heard water dripping, heavy breaths, smelt fire. A hand caressed her head.

Cat relaxed a little and allowed herself to be helped to her feet. Holding her head between her hands, she looked up, and saw him. Ragged, dirty sweater, old brown hat, and that grin. That horrible grin that she had been dreading to see since the dream she had on the sofa.

"Took you long enough, Princess. Freddy doesn't like to be kept waiting, ya know". Freddy grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Now, you have to take your medicine". Cat lost it, no longer could she fight the feeling to shriek. Screaming, and crying, she struggled, all the while, Freddy's grip getting stronger and stronger. He drug her down the corridor once again, and threw her in the little room. Again, she was strung up, face to the wall, and again he was behind her, pressing needfully against her.

"Nothing to bother us here princess". He said. With a snap of his fingers her arms were released. Cat sobbed. She felt his hands on her shoulders, one soft, one cold. He gently turned her around and looked at her with that maniacle grin. "Now, lets see, where should I start"

Cat looked up into his eyes, "Ahh, I see the pain there. Good. Now to make you scream". Freddy put his hands on her waist and hitched her up. With his tongue he started tracing her collar bone, her neck, and down to the top of the lace trim on her gown. Cat vainly tried to push him away.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Freddy hit her. Growling in anger, Freddy grabbed the back of Cat's hair.

"You wanna play rough, good, I like to play rough". He kicked Cat off her feet and slammed her onto a small cot that was set up in the room. Immediatly straps wrapped around Cat's wrists, and ankles. She was strapped down painfully. Freddy chuckled.

"So, let's see what that body looks like under that gown, why don't we". He traced to the hem of the short gown with his claws. Then, ever so carefully he hooked the hem of the gown with one of those metal lengths of death. Deftly he sliced her gown up the middle, making sure to cut the straps as well. The material of the gown fell away from Cats' voluptuous form.

"I haven't seen a body like this in years. Teens are nice, but nothing is a sweet as a full form", he said as he caressed and teased her breasts. As he bent down to suckle them, Cat squirmed. The straps around her ankles and wrists tightened just a little, enough to make her stop. Stopping suddenly, he raised up. Cat could tell he was torturing himself with the feel and scent of her body.

The fear kept growing in Cat's chest. _What is he going to do to me?_ she worried. _Will the physical rape be as bad as the mental rape he had put her through earlier, or worse_. Suddenly, Cat felt the pressure of where he was on her release. He had stood up and was glaring down at her. Slipping a claw under the side of her panties, he cut, then the other side, leaving her naked and vulnerable, then he stripped himself. Cat was shocked. His skin, under his clothes was burned and scarred as well, but not quite as bad. He was more muscular than she would have guessed, yet long and lean. His member, hard and ready for business, was larger than Alex ever thought about being. He looked at her, mirth growing in his eyes. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "This is gonna hurt you a whole lot more than it hurts me, bitch. I want to hear you scream for me!"

He quickly mounted her and thrust with all of his force. The pain that it caused Cat was unbearable. She had sworn to herself that she would not scream, would not give him that satisfaction, but she could not help herself. For what seemed like hours, he kept her there. Repeatedly rapeing her, and more than once, cutting her. Screams sounding afresh with every new assault. Finally, he seemed to tire of the fun that he was having. He got up, and got dressed. Bending down over her, he caressed her face.

"Let me leave you with this", he said as he slid his hand over her forehead. The pain began anew, splitting her head in two, all the pain of all the people he had ever killed. She screamed till she was horse, then he pushed harder. Never had she screamed so loud and so hard in her whole life. Little did she know that he was healing her body, healing her wounds that he had inflicted, repairing the damage of having children, and having sex. He was making her body virginal again, one that he could own completely.


	12. What went Wrong

Chapter 12 - Figuring out What went wrong.

Gentle slaps to the face, a gentle shaking...the sounds, low at first. Sirens, a voice, no..2 voices.

"Cat, Cat, Wake up." Cat groaned and tried to roll away from the assault that was going on in her head. As the pain finally subsided, she realized that she was still alive, and there was someone in her apartment. Sitting up slowly, she opened her eyes. There were police men, EMS workers, Charles, and Jeremy, all surrounding her. _They look worried_ was her first thought. She was sitting in her kitchen floor.

"Cat, what happened? Do you remember anything?" Jeremy looked at her with concern in his eyes. 

_Beautiful eyes, blue, like sapphires_, thought Cat.

"No, I had a nightmare about Crystal, so I got up to take a shower. Then came down here to make me a cup of tea. That's the last thing that I remember" she lied. Wouldn't do her any good to seem crazy. The police knew of her history with the "nightmares", seeing as her doctor asked for them to look out for her.

Charles squatted down to her level. "What kind of nightmare about Crystal?" he asked. He looked haggard, as if he had been crying for an extended period.

"Just a bad nightmare, why, what's wrong?" Cat felt the panic raise in her chest,

"Crystal was murdered, Cat. Jeremy and I called her a cab at the restaurant shortly after you left. She started not feeling well, but didn't want us to take her home. I told her we would stop by a little later to see how she was feeling. When we stopped by, there was blood everywhere. Someone had broken in and..." Charles broke down into tears.

Cat looked confused, so Jeremy continued. "And someone had stabbed her. 4 times. Nothing was stolen, and it looked like it had been in her sleep. She had fallen asleep on the couch, so of course we called the police" Jeremy looked at Cat for a moment, reaching up to caress her face he said "Cat, we found a note...that's why we are here. It looks like the murderer may come after you as well."

The ems workers helped Cat to stand, "We would like to take you to the hospital and check you out ma'am".

Cat looked at the man..."No, I am fine. I will be ok. I just need to talk to my friends here".

She walked into her living room, boy was she sore. There were two police officers waiting for her there.

"Ma'am, we must insist on you going to the hospital. You seemed to be pretty dazed, and we are concerned".

Cat shook her head, "I'm alright. If I feel bad later, I promise I will go".

"Ok, but we need to ask you some questions". The younger officer looked her up and down. Cat looked at the police men. There were two of them, an older gentleman, worn and haggard, and a younger man, who looked like he had just joined the force. He was nervous about the whole affair, but handling it quite well.

"That's fine officers", Cat gingerly sat down on her sofa.

Officer Thomas, the older officer, sat on the opposing chair. "When did you last see Crystal ma'am?"

Cat looked at him. "It was in the bathroom at St. Pete's sir. I had met her, Jeremy, and Charles there for supper. I hadn't had a good day so left almost as soon as I had gotten there. I got home and went to sleep, had a nightmare, got up to make some tea, and guess I slipped and knocked myself out".

"Sir", the younger officer came up. I checked in with headquarters. We have it confirmed that she left by herself shortly after arriving. She's clear, as are the guys. The matrie'd confirms that Crystal left by herself and they didn't leave until about an hour and a half later.. We also got confirmation that the gentlemen did not visit the ladies apartment until 1 minute before the call came. They are cleared.

Cat looked at the officer, Simpson his badge read, then at the guys. "Would it be ok if I just talked to Jeremy and Charles by ourselves. Crystal was our friend, and we would like to discuss a memorial and start arranging things."

The officer looked at Cat. "Sure thing Ma'am. Remember, if you need to go to the hospital, please do. And be careful".

"Thank you sir", Cat gathered the strength to get up and show the officers to the door, reassuring them that she was just shaken and that she would be fine. After they had left, Cat went back to the kitchen where Charles and Jeremy were sitting at the table. Charles had stopped crying, and Jeremy was holding a piece of paper in his hands. Cat sat down across from Jeremy.

"The officers are gone guys, I assumed you hadn't let them know about the note, so didn't want to let them in on it either". Jeremy was stareing at her with a look on his face.

"Well, Jeremy, what does the note say?", Cat reached for the note, but Jeremy pulled it away.

"Look, Cat, why don't you go get you a shower, get yourself cleaned up, we will make some coffee and then we will talk."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Ok guys", she said. But, when I come back down, you better tell me what's going on."

Cat ran up to her bathroom, took a quick shower, and pulled on some comfy workout clothes. She sprayed some detangler in her hair, and grabbed her hairbrush. Looking in the mirror, she gasped. No longer was her hair streaked with small highlights of white. Almost as if the scars were gone. She looked closer at her face, her lips still had that full pouty look to them, but the scars were gone. Worried, she looked at all her visible areas, there wasn't a scar or stretch mark on her whole body. It was like she had new skin, everywhere. Not wanting to believe it, she quickly brushed her hair and went back to the kitchen.

"Guys, do you notice anything unusual about me?" She looked at the guys and they both shook their heads.

"Cat, we haven't known you long enough to see those differences yet", Charles replied. As she sat back down, Jeremy added "But I know that you look beautiful".

Cat blushed, 'Thank you Jeremy, now what does the note say".

Jeremy slid the piece of paper over to her. Cat looked down at the small slip of paper. Listen to Cat was written in shaky letters at the top, and just under it He's real! Cat looked up at Charles and then at Jeremy.

"That's not all Cat, look what's on the back", Jeremy tenderly took the piece of paper and turned if over. There, written in a scrawling hand…You WILL be mine little kitty! Crystal was just the first. You decide who is next BITCH!

"We need to know what it all means." Charles looked about ready to cry again. Jeremy, nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Cat. We want to help you, but we have to know what is going on. You have to talk to us."


	13. A Retelling

Chapter 13- A Retelling

Cat told them everything. She started with the love of the movie A Nightmare on Elm Street, her dreams, her bad marriage, the deaths, everything. It felt good to her to get it all out in the open. Finally, someone was listeneing to her without asking bunches of questions, just being there for her. When she got to the part about her most recent nightmares, Jeremy stopped her.

"You mean to tell me, that you have been dreaming about this movie character, and things have really been happening?"

"Yup" Cat nodded. Charles and Jeremy looked at her with a look of disbelief at first, then it dawned on them what she had told them.

"Shit, what are we going to do. Is there really a Springwood?" Charles looked like he was going to panic.

"No, silly, I Googled it. But I do think something funny is going on here" was Cat's reply. "Look guys, it's late. How about you all crash here, we can take turns watching. If either of us look like we are in a nightmare, we can wake each other up. I will take first watch, you all get some sleep, we will get this figured out in the morning." Jeremy and Charles agreed. Cat went and got linens for the pull out couch and the guest bed. "Here you all go. I will wake you all in a couple of hours. It will be time to get up then anyway". The guys nodded and lay down.

About three hours later, Cat went and woke the guys up. Neither of them had had bad dreams. Charles was still hurting, but wanted to be the one to make breakfast.

"I have to call Mr. Harris guys, he will want to know." Cat told them.

Ring, Ring. Cat called her office. Mr. Harris's machine picked up and she left the message that Crystal and her would not be in. She also reminded him that her 2 weeks notice was on his desk, that she would like to be able to make that effective sooner if possible. She then went to her computer and emailed the details of what was going on to Mr. Harris. Later that day she would learn that Mr. Harris had planned on laying them both off that day anyway.

Cat walked back into the kitchen and helped set the table. Jeremy had just gotten out of the shower when she walked in. He was standing there talking to Charles. When Cat saw him, her breath hitched. He was muscular, tanned, smooth skinned. Obviously native American descent. Crystal had pegged her well when she had picked Jeremy for her. So much different than the man that haunted her nightmares. Cat imagined what it would feel like to be wrapped in Jeremy's strong arms. No doubt about it, she was attracted to him. She walked up to the counter and leaned against it, glancing at Jeremy the whole time…more like staring really. "So guys, where do we start?" Jeremy looked down at her and smiled. Cat thought she was going to melt.

"Well" said Charles, turning around to put French Toast on the plates, "I think we should research the background of the movies, and if there really was a Springwood, OH at one time. You said that in your previous dreams that the 'Freddy' you saw said something about a cover-up. What if you dreamed some of the truth, and he just manipulated what he told you about himself. It would make sense as to why the murders of your kids and ex were the way they were."

Jeremy nodded "And if it was a big scandel back then, they would still try to hide it", he added.

Cat sat down and started eating, contemplating what they were saying. "So how do we do this, though. It's not like we can track down Wes Craven and just ask him questions, ya know."

Charles agreed, "However, Cat, he said he based his 'Freddy' character on a spate of child abductions, molestations, and murders that happened in LA in the '70's." Charles paused to let the news sink in.

Jeremy piped up, "What if the killer was really the "Springwood Slasher", and the story that Wes told was true? Maybe the newspapers changed the location because it would be more 'acceptable' for someone like that to be in LA, than in small town America. I mean, come on, NOTHING ever happens in Ohio. There would be our Freddy Krueger."

Cat looked at the two of them, "So we go to the library here in town and start there?" The guys nodded. "Well", Cat said pushing herself out of her chair. "Let me go get changed, and it's off to the library we go".


	14. Finding the Truth

Chapter 14 - Finding the Truth.

They arrived at the library around 10 am. Setting down in front of the microfiche machine, they each started to look at old papers from LA and large Ohio cities. Hours they looked,when finally, Jeremy found something.

"Here is an obscure reference to a town in Ohio. 'Springwood Ohio, home of the Springwood Spartans, won the playoffs today against the Cleveland High Indians. The local weather held out, even though, rain was in the forcast..blah, blah, blah.' Here we go, located 5 miles outside of Cleveland, the beautiful town of Springwood has been blessed with the best local team in many years. Be sure you check out Carl's diner when you are in town'".

Cat looked over his shoulder. "Five miles outside of Cleveland, hmm. Charles, where is that map of Ohio?" Charles brought over the map.

"Let's see a five mile radius to Cleveland would be......this circle right here". Jeremy circled an area in red ink. "We are here, in Kentucky, so a trip to Cleveland would take...what do you think? Six hours?"

Charles nodded and looked at Jeremy and Cat, "Look, why don't we pack up and go that way. Try to track down this 'Springwood'. Maybe that will help us solve this mystery. Cat and Jeremy nodded, "Meet you at my house in 30 minutes guys?" Charles asked.

"Sure thing", they said.

Later that day:

The music seemed to grate on Cat's nerves. It struck too close to home,

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loathing you  
I won't let you pull me down

"Charles, can you PLEASE turn that off",Cat glared at Charles. "It is really not helping the situation when you think about what that song is about."

Charles leaned forward and changed the channel on the radio, "Sorry" he mumbled. Cat sat shotgun in Charles' Hummer, Jeremy was in the back, trying to piece together more evidence on his laptop.

"Thank God for satellite Internet guys. I just found something else. According to the LA times, the child abductions and molestation were the work of a copy cat. They eventually caught him, and he said he was doing what his dreams were telling him to do. He had no control. When asked where he was from, he said a small town in Ohio, called...get this Springwood."  
Cat looked surprised. "I wonder what happened to Springwood on the map?"

Jeremy looked at her and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he explained. "Well, my guess is that whatever happened there was so bad, that they didn't want people to visit. You know how it is, if it is not on the map, people forget about it."  
"Then how is he affecting my dreams? I am not from the area..shit, I am a small town girl from Tennessee. The last place anyone like that would look I would think". Cat rolled her eyes.  
Jeremy nodded in agreement, "There has to be some sort of connection there Cat. Either you or your parents with this Springwood, or somewhere in your line was some sort of Dream Master or something."

"Yea, my ancestors included Native American Dream Shaman, and Irish Druids. Right." Cat laughed.

"You sure that none of your family has ever experienced odd things before?" Charles was glancing at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Ah, come on guys, my family is just an ordinary family, from an ordinary place. Are you kidding, nothing has ever happened the least bit interesting to us", Cat paused, "Well, except for the time…" She stopped. It had never occurred to her that those memories might be relevant to what she was experiencing now. They had always been dismissed, to the point that her parents had put her on medicines while she was in high school. To "protect" her they had claimed.

Jeremy leaned forward, "What are you talking about Cat? What time?"

"Ok, since we have a long trip ahead of us, I will tell you all about it, but you must PROMISE not to laugh at me".

Jeremy had gotten serious by now. "Cat, we need to know all we can to fight this thing. Something killed Crystal, and is after you. It might even go after Charles and me, so we have to have all of the knowledge we can. It could be important."

Cat sighed. Something else she had never told anyone, it made her feel like a child again. One that could never please her parents, or do anything right.

"It all started when I was five years old. I started having vivid dreams. I would tell my mother about them, and at first she just disregarded it as a childs imagination. Then one night I had a bad dream. It was of something horrible. Like I was lost or something, mom came in and woke me up. She said I had been screaming in my sleep. In my hands was a branch of a tree, but it wasn't anything like a real tree, but the scary part of that was the fact that the branch still had all of it's power from the dream. It was black and twisted, and hadn't become a regular dead tree branch. When mom asked me where I got it, I told her it was from my dream. The trees were trying to grab me, they wanted to shake me and spank me. They said that I shouldn't even have been alive, and that they were there to punish me for being able to do what I could do." Cat looked from Jeremy to Charles. Jeremy was looking at her like she was telling a fairy story.

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me", she accused him.

Jeremy held up his hands, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it is hard to believe".

Cat looked at him, "Well, do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Yes, finish", Jeremy looked petulant. "Sorry." Cat said that it was ok and continued.

"Later that week, I heard my mother speaking with my father. 'It's happening to her, George. She is having the same symptoms of it.' My father replied that it was just a family trait, and that I would grow out of it. Of course, being five, I really didn't pay that much attention to it, so dismissed it." Cat shrugged. "That all changed as I got older"

"I noticed my mother watched me like a hawk, but only at certain times during the year. Every full moon, every female cycle, she would ask if I was sleeping well, if I had dreamed. I would reply the same way every time, Yes, I am sleeping well, yes, I dreamed, but they were good. Then it happened again". Cat looked out the window. I pulled something else out of my dream.

Jeremy was fully engrossed in the story now, "What was it?"

Cat laughed, "Well, you are probably going to laugh at me about this one. I had always wanted a pet snake. In my dreams it was white with silver eyes. That night, I pulled my pet out of my dreams. As much as I tried to hide it, mom found him, and well let's just say, I had to get rid of him. It was that point that she panicked".

Charles pulled into the rest area that they were passing. "Gotta take a piss guys. Hold that thought Cat; I want to know what your mom did to you".

Jumping out of the suv, Charles ran in to the building. Cat looked at Jeremy, "Guess we should probably get out and stretch as well" Jeremy agreed, and helped Cat down from the truck. He put his arm around Cat protectively and walked her to the building.

After a quick bathroom and stretch break, they grabbed some snacks and were back on the road. This time Cat was sitting in the back, next to Jeremy, who had his arm casually draped around her shoulders. Charles looked in the rear view mirror, "So, go on with your story".

Cat took a deep breath. "Well, a couple of nights later, I heard mom talking to dad again. There were some mention of the family, and that the past was the past, and that all they had to do was to get me to a doctor to stop this. The next day Mom came to me and said that if I had another dream, and that happened again, that they would get the problem solved. She said that she didn't want her little girl to be hurt by her dreams. Of course, being the curious girl I was in high school, I started researching".

Jeremy dropped his arm from around her shoulder. "What did you find, Cat?"

"Well, what I found out scared me. I found my mothers diary. It was in the attic with a bunch of other old books. In it, I found that the same thing had happened to her. When I looked at the box of books, it was a box of diaries. Dream Diaries. From the females in mom's line, dating back to 1698. Seems that back in my line, there were real witches. Not the type you see in the movies, more of the Practical Magic type. The legacy had been handed down from mother to daughter for many generations, then when it came my mother's turn, she refused. It scared her, and she was in love with a devoutly Christian boy. One that believed that 'witchcraft' as he called it was wrong. So mom refused to learn about it. Of course, she became a Christian, in high school, but broke up with the boy. When she met my dad in college, she was on dream suppressants, and had stopped having the dreams. She had told my father about her past, and he said not to worry. That his daughter would never inherit it, but if she did, they would fix the problem." Cat got tears in her eyes.

"I confronted mom with this information, and she got really upset. It was from that point on that her and I were in conflict. She drug me to the 'Mental' doctor the next day, forced me to take dream suppressants, and refused to talk any further about it. Once I got married, I continued taking them until the marriage got bad. I thought well, maybe I can go into my dreams and have some happiness. Then all this mess started".

Tears were streaming down Cat's cheeks. "Maybe if I had stayed on the pills, none of this would be happening".

Jeremy took Cat in his arms, wrapping them around her in a warm embrace. "I won't let anything else harm you Cat. You have been through enough." The warmth of his arms, coupled with the feeling of safety that he gave her, made Cat start relaxing. Jeremy looked down at her.

"You are exhausted Cat, take a nap. I promise I won't let anything happen to you", he said as he tenderly stroked her hair. Cat relaxed into his arms, fully trusting. It was so nice to have someone she could rely on for a change. The thought comforted her and so she started drifting off asleep.

"Wake me up if I have a nightmare?" Cat asked Jeremy, sleep dragging her down faster than ever.

"Of course, Petal" came the reply, barely heard because Cat was already on her way to dreamland.


	15. What Dreams Can Tell You

Chapter 15 – What Dreams Can Tell You.

Cat found herself in a warm meadow. She was dressed in a dress that reminded her of the peasant garb she wore to Ren Faires back when her marriage was young and fresh. A dark green skirt, ecru peasant top, and white apron. On her head she felt her hair was put up, and she had a small linen cap on. In the distance she saw a town. Feeling that the town was where she needed to go, she started walking that way.

As she walked, she thought to herself_. Maybe my dreams can answer my questions. If my family is a line of witches, the instinctual memories must be buried somewhere. _

It took her an hour to walk to the town. Quaint, cheerful, and pretty, that is how she would describe it. The people came out of the houses and waved. A little girl ran up to her. "Where are you going miss?" came the question.

Cat squatted down to the little girl's level. "I am looking for answers. Maybe you can help me".

The little girl looked up at Cat with bright blue eyes. She looks so much like Rachel, Cat thought. When the name Rachel escaped her mind, the little girl turned around.

"It is me mommy. Annabelle and I have been waiting for you here in dreamland. The bad man didn't get us mommy, the bodies they found…they weren't us." Cat looked at the little girl puzzled.

"What do you mean? I don't understand". The little girl grabbed Cat's hand, "Come on mommy, Nana Kate will explain everything to you".

Cat followed the little girl reluctantly. She couldn't bring herself to believe that this truly was Rachel. The little girl led her through the town, to a small house surrounded by beautiful flower beds, chickens, and lots of cats. "Come on Mommy!" the little girl said as she pulled Cat inside.

The home was dark, and pleasant smelling. Herbs were hanging from the low ceiling, what smelt like cinnamon, and apple pie spice wafted through the air. As Cat walked further into the home, she noticed a beautiful older lady sitting on a rocking chair. She seemed to be knitting, but her needles were flying at speeds that Cat could not grasp.

"Hello", Cat said tentavly. The old woman looked up, putting her needles down in the process.

"It's about time you got here dear. I have been waiting for you for years". The old lady smiled. "You must have lots of questions for me". Cat nodded, dumbfounded.

"First things first, though, dear." The woman cupped her hand around her mouth. "Annabelle", she hollered, "Your mother finally made it. Come say hi."

Cat's jaw dropped, and she fell to her knees. Coming out of the back room of the house, eyes still mischevious as normal, was her youngest. "Mommy, I missed you so bad". Anna was crying as she ran to her mother's arms. Rachel stepped up beside her mother and held her like it would be the last time she saw her. "Mommy, we have been so worried."

Cat looked at the old woman. "What's going on? Is this a dream?" Chuckling, the woman stood up.

"Come child, we don't have much time, and I need to explain some things to you."

The woman took Cat by the shoulders and gently stood her up, then led her to a small trestle table in the kitchen. "Sit down dearest", she motioned for one of the many stools sitting around the table. As Cat sat down, a plate with a slice of homemade apple pie was slid in front of her, along with a mug of warm mead.

"There is a lot that you need to know," Kate pulled her own stool up and sent the children out to play. "As you found out in high school, the females in your line have always been powerful. We aren't witches. We are Dream Walkers"

"Dream Walker? What is a dream walker?" Cat was confused.

Kate sighed, "Dreams aren't what the scientists say they are, Cat. Dreams are a different plane, one that your mind goes to when your body is not awake to hold it to the one that it is on. Some people can cross that plane, some control it. A dream walker is a person that can physically go to the dreamscape. It takes training and honing of skills to do it properly or instinct in your girls' cases".

"So you mean that they can come out, just as easy as they came in? Cat was curious; maybe she could have a normal life again.

"Unfortunately", replied Kate, "that is not the case. They were too young, inexperienced. To draw them back out would possibly harm their soul, and their ability to protect their dreams."

"What about me then, how is this affecting me?" she was puzzled. If this was the case, why hadn't she gone physically in yet?

Kate chuckled. "You haven't gone in yet, because you have been too attached to the plane your body is on. And if you are wondering why you are here, instead of somewhere else...well, you are in the arms of someone you feel comfortable with. Jeremy will protect you. His family are Dream Walkers as well. We find each other…most times. Trust him."

Cat could feel herself slipping away from the little house. "How do I keep myself from Freddy?" She desperately wanted to know. She strained to here the answer, but didn't get the chance; she was waking in Jeremy's arms.

"Welcome back beautiful." Jeremy was looking down at her, adoration in his face. He leaned down into her hair and nuzzled her neck. Cat giggled. "I know what you dreamed, and I know what you are. Nana Kate will have more to tell you later…right now, we have to eat."

Cat looked up at him, startled. "Part of being a Dream Walker dearest", Jeremy replied to her unasked question. "We can sometimes see other people's dreams. I tuned into yours so I could make sure you were safe. Your daughters are beautiful."

She blushed and sat up. Looking out the window, she saw that they were almost to Cleveland. "So I guess we need to stop for the night, get something to eat, and then make plans for tomorrow?" Charles was saying. Jeremy and Cat nodded, looking at Charles.

Later that evening, Cat explained to both of them what she had learned. Pulling over Jeremy's laptop, she started looking up information on Dream Walkers.

"Says here that Dream Walkers are some of the most powerful supernatural beings that there are. Not only do they have the power of controlling their own dreams, some have the power to physically go into and come out of dreams, take other objects and people into and out of dreams, and they never die. It also says that some of the vampire lore was written around Dream Walkers. Those who were caught between the dream plane and the physical plane were sometimes seen as the 'Living Dead'." Cat's eyebrow rose. "Seems to me that there will be a lot to learn, once I can get this creep out of my head."

Charles looked at her, disbelieving. "If it had been for Crystal, I would think you were nuts, Cat. As it is, it does kinda make sense. I guess the Krueger guy was one as well, but was so evil in life that his 'dreamscape' is nightmarish.'

"No, Krueger is not a dream walker...his powers were given to him by dream deamons." Cat vehimenantly shook her head. "We have to find out what can banish him from my dreams and nightmares, for good."

Charles shrugged, "Hey, it's getting late guys. I am going to bed; I drove all day and am beat. Wake me up if you hear me having a nightmare."

Jeremy nodded, "Will do buddy. Sweet dreams." After Charles left, Jeremy turned to Cat, "We should probably all go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Cat was scared of sleeping, especially without Jeremy there, but she agreed. After seeing him off to bed in his room, Cat walked back to hers. It was fortunate that they were able to land rooms next to each other. Of course it didn't hurt that Jeremy was well off financially. He had paid a premium to get these particular rooms. Better to protect each other with he had said.

When she got to her room, something didn't seem right. There was an ominous feeling in the air, and she thought she smelled the stench of burning coal. Must be in my head she thought as she climbed into the bed. She flipped the television on, determined to stay awake, scared to fall asleep. As she was sitting there, watching an Animal Planet special, she noticed that she just felt weird. Looking down at her hands, they seemed to be phasing in and out. "What the fuck", she said to herself. Suddenly, she felt it again. The pain, from head to toe; only this time it was worse.


	16. Round 2

Chapter 16 – Round 2

Cat screamed. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Cat found herself sitting on a hard concrete floor. "Oh, shit", she said to herself.

Standing up, she found herself in the same boiler room that she had been in previously. The heat was wafting over her, the water dripping from above. 'Screeeech', the sound of Freddy's clawed glove resounded through the room. 'Screeech' all around her now, she heard it as it came closer. She started backing away from where the sound was coming from. Hearing it closer she turned to bolt and run, when she saw what was really going on.

Standing there in front of her was Charles. She took a double look and ran over to him. "What the hell are you doing here, Charles?"

"C-C-Cat, where am I. What's going on?" Charles looked scared, deathly scared.

"Calm down Charles", Cat whispered. "You are asleep. I am going to wake you up."

SCREEEEECHHHH! The sound of Freddy's claws was closer than ever. Cat pushed Charles into a corner. "Don't worry about me Charles, wake up, get yourself and Jeremy up. You won't find me in my room…I will be ok. Find Springwood; find out what is going on. GO!" Cat felt sharp stabbing pain in her back. She looked down and saw Freddy's claws sticking through her chest. She looked at Charles, and then, with all the dream power she could muster, pushed him as hard as she could, out of the dream and awake.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Freddy jerked the claws out of her chest and whirled her around. He grabbed her around the throat and lifted her in the air. Slamming her into a boiler unit, he chuckled. Blood was pouring out of her wounds, dripping down onto his shoes.

"Well, well, well. Seems the little kitty has figured out some of her powers", he slowly brought her down to face level. With a twitch of his fingers, they were in the little room. Cat shuddered. _Why wasn't she able to push herself out?_ She was trying so desperately.

"T-t-t-t. Won't work. You see, you have trapped yourself in here with me. At least for now. Oh, what fun I am going to have with you. You're power has made me strong, and as much as I wanted to kill Charles…well, let's just say you will be a fun alternative." Freddy was stroking her hair with his hand as he said this. Lacing his hand in her hair, he yanked her head back, bringing his blades up to her throat.

"I don't care what you do to me, Freddy. My friends are safe, you can't harm them", Cat spit out. "You can take my body, my dreams, my thoughts, but you will never have my soul. You are nothing."

Freddy slapped her, so hard her teeth felt like they were rattling in her head. Cat went flying, blood showering everywhere. She was getting weaker by the minute, and knew that she was dying. In a flash, Freddy was on top of her. Yanking her to her feet, he ripped her night shirt off of her.

"Those are some pretty bad wounds, Cat dearest." He said tenderly. Slowly he brought his left hand down and wiped the blood away. As he did so, the wounds healed. Cat gasped at the relief of the pain.

Freddy brought his hand up and licked the blood off. Eyes closing in ecstasy, he moaned at the power that he collected from just that little bit. He chuckled. "How about I give you a fair fight this time, Cat dearest? I will give you a head start; I won't hurt your friends if you give me some fun…how about it?" Freddy's eyebrow went up.

Cat looked at him, then down at herself. She knew that he was keeping her here on purpose. She wasn't strong enough to bring herself out yet, and he had the upper hand. As long as she could keep her friends safe, then they may have a chance, was all she could think. Looking at Freddy, with all the hate she could muster, she agreed.

She was running through halls, black, and dark. Endless hall ways. Cat stopped. She heard herself gasping for air. Where am I? She thought. This is a new place. Slowly she started walking again. Turning a corner, she saw a horrific sight. There, hanging from the ceiling, were multiple victims of Freddy's. Each one had a date and type of kill labeled on it. Quickly walking through the area, Cat exited the opposite side. Gathering her strength, she started running again. Then came the sound that she dreaded.

SCREECH, it was right on top of her. Some head start she thought. Fire flared up all around her. Suddenly she was in the boiler room again. The sinister laugh echoed all around her. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" she heard from everywhere. SCREEECH!, behind her. She bolted away from where she was, running up stairs, around corners. SCREEECH! Now in front of her, she turned and ran back the way that she came. For what seemed like hours, Freddy played this cat and mouse game. Cat was exhausted, but determined not to give up. She wouldn't let him find her, wouldn't let him catch her. Stopping to catch her breath for mere seconds, she realized her folly. She shouldn't have stopped.

SCREEEECH it was right in front of her! She turned to run and realized that there was a wall there. SCREEECH! To the right. She turned to the left to run, another wall. Panicking, she turned to look behind her. Another wall blocked her way. The maniacal chuckle of the cold blooded killer rang in her ears. Turning to face him, she saw that she was back in the little room he kept her in.

"Hope you have a good workout Cat my dearest, but I hope you didn't wear yourself out to bad. I have so much planned for us my dear." Freddy was there, pinning her against the wall. "You have been so entertaining tonight, but I grow restless." He leaned down, insistently kissing her. Cat struggled weakly. She realized what he had intended to do, and he had succeeded. He had weakened her to the point of exhaustion. So weak, she wouldn't be able to call for help, or fight back on her own.

He brought his gloved hand up and took her around the throat. Using his grip, he angled her toward the cot, and pushed her down on it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she realized what was going to happen.

"Oh, poor Cat. Didn't you realize that once a dream demon has picked his mate, she has no choice? And I found the best one yet...a Dream Walker."

"Never", Cat pushed vainly at Freddy's chest to try to dislodge him. "You will never have me."

"Too late, bitch, I already do!" came the reply. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, he was nude and on top of her. It was then that the white hot pain of being entered violently swept through Cat.

She screamed. She hadn't expected this pain, hadn't realized that he had made her virginal again. "That's my princess, scream for daddy." He whispered in her ear as the rhythmic pounding made the cot squeak.

Freddy was done in a matter of minutes, but it seemed as if hours had passed. Cat lay on the cot, battered and bruised, dreading what was coming next. Freddy stood up, dressed, and leered down at her. "Are you ready to give up Cat? The sooner you give up, the sooner you will start enjoying our little sessions."

Cat could do nothing but cry. She hurt, and was humiliated. She wanted to go back, wanted to get out of here, but she was stuck. _Why hadn't Kate told her this could happen?_ Freddy reached down and put his hand around her waist. Pulling her up to standing, he started waltzing her around the little room.

"Come on, princess. What do ya say? Don't you want to be free of all the shit that you have had in your life? I can make it all better. You just have to submit to me." He looked her straight in the eyes. The pain and torment he saw in those beautiful blue orbs was enough to make him get hard once again.

Cat sobbed, "Please, let me go. Or kill me. Don't keep doing this." She pleaded. Hearing her pitiful please aroused Freddy even more. So much so, that he couldn't control himself. Backing her quickly up to the wall, he tied her there.

"Let's see, what will break the kitty?" He leered at her. In his hands appeared a black belt, 3 inches wide. Cat's eyes widened as she saw the belt. When she looked up into Freddy's face, it had changed. No longer was Freddy standing there, but Alex. "Thought you could get away from me, huh bitch?" came the biting remark.

The belt was raised, and brought down across Cat's thighs. She yelped at the pain, and tried to squirm away. "I don't think so, bitch." Came the reply along with another hit, this time across the belly.

Again, and again he assaulted her with the belt, until she could no longer move, no longer cry out. The strapping was her whole world. She counted the milliseconds until the next hit. When the hits finally ceased, Cat was as limp as a rag doll. She felt her chin being raised, and she met the cold, hard stair of Freddy. No longer was he Alex, but he was himself again.

He lowered Cat, just enough to where he would be able to reach her in the most vital way. Fumbling with his pants, he finally had himself undressed again. Slamming Cat into the wall, he took her again. Again, Cat screamed. The pain seemed to increase with each assault. Over and over he took her. Sweat, blood, and his fluids ran down her legs. Bruises blossomed on her face and arms. As he finished one final time for the night, he threw her down on the cot. Drifting in and out of consciousness, she looked up at him.

"If you want this to stop Cat, you know what you have to do. Give yourself to me." He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"No", came the feeble reply, and Cat passed out.


	17. Charles and Jeremy

Chapter 17 – Charles and Jeremy

Charles sat bolt upright in his bed. Shit, what just happened? Then he remembered. He got up and bolted across the hall. Not waiting for Jeremy to open his door, Charles used the extra key to enter. Jeremy! Cat's in trouble. Jeremy quickly got up.

"What are you talking about Charles? Cat is in her bed asleep. She hasn't made noise all night." Jeremy looked at Charles. Then noticed the blood on Charles' shirt. "Dude, what happened to you?

That's what I am trying to tell you. That Freddy character, he's real. He somehow got into my dreams. Cat came in and prevented him from attacking me. She PUSHED me out of my own dream. Last thing I saw was his blades protruding from her chest. I don't know if she is dead or alive man, but something is wrong." Charles was panicking.

Jeremy grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ok, Charles. Calm down. We will go to her room and see if she is ok. We will wake her up if needs be."

Charles looked at Jeremy and shook his head. "She said that she wouldn't be there. That the inevitable had happened."

"Shit, she's gone in. Physically. Charles this is serious. We have to help her. Let's go check her room just in case." Jeremy ran to Cat's door. When he put his hand on it to test the handle it burned him. "Damn It. Seems Freddy is getting much, much stronger." They finally got the door opened.

What they saw in the room was worrying. The sheets were tangled, it was oppressively hot, and Cat was no where to be seen. They searched the room over. Jeremy stopped, stunned. What are we going to do? Charles asked him.

Slowly shaking his head, he turned to Charles. "We are going to do what she requested. We are going to find out all we can, and prepare for when she can make it back."

"Why don't you go in after her?" was the next thing out of Charles' mouth.

"It would risk hurting her. God, I wish I new what was happening." Jeremy turned and walked to the sink. Looking in the mirror, he saw a flicker there. He saw Cat. Then he saw Freddy, raping her brutally.

"Cat!" he screamed. "Charles, he is raping her, breaking her. She may not be able to hold out long."

"Seriously dude, you need to go in to her. Don't let her fight this battle alone!" Charles was getting pissed.

"OK, I will go in, but you have to watch me carefully. Freddy could get me as easily as a teenager. I am going into a world I have never dared to go to. If you see me struggling in any way, wake me up…got it?" Jeremy looked at his friend, worry clouding his eyes.

Charles put his hand on Jeremy's arm. "Dude, we have been friends since 3rd grade. I ain't gonna let anything happen to you."

Jeremy lay down on the bed and wrapped the covers around him. Deeply inhaling the scent of Cat's shampoo, he drifted off to sleep. "Don't worry Cat, I'm coming" was his last thought.


	18. Daring Rescue

Chapter 18 – Daring Rescue.

Jeremy opened his eyes. He was in a room that was dark. Heat wafted over him, oppressive, heavy. Chains rattled, and water dripped. He heard screams.

"Cat!" Jeremy ran toward the sound. He heard the screams again, this time above him. Jeremy followed the sounds. He heard an evil chuckle. Then he heard the rough voice. Looking for a door, a passageway, anything to be able to get to Cat.

Then he heard the strapping. Shit..that will break her faster than anything. Still trying to find the door, he rounded a corner just in time to see Cat thrown upon a cot in a little room. Quietly, he padded up to the door. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he listened closely to what was said. He heard what Freddy told her, about giving herself to him, then thankfully, heard her say no. Sinking back into the shadows, he watched as Freddy french kissed her, then threw her on the cot. After roughly covering Cat with a tatty blanket, he turned and walked out. Chuckling quietly to himself, he passed Jeremy.

"Time to gather more souls, I will deal more with the little bitch when I get back." It was all Jeremy could do not to jump on the man and beat the shit out of him.

After Freddy had left the room, Jeremy waited. He waited until he felt the heat subside and the furnace grow cold. Finally, when he felt that he was safe, he crept into the room.

Laying on the bed, curled into a little ball, Cat looked vulnerable. Like a little girl, violated, and bruised. I must get you out of here.

He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Charles, Charles…help me. He forced himself to communicate through Charles's subconscience. Wake me up, I am bringing her with me.

Charles looked at Jeremy, sleeping in the bed, startled. Had he spoken? How odd, it looked as if he was holding someone in his arms. Then he heard Jeremy's voice again. Hurry Charles, he is coming back. I have her, we have to get her out of here.

Charles turned off the television. He went over to Jeremy and shook him. Jeremy, wake up. Jeremy jolted awake, and suddenly Cat was there, in his arms. Charles looked down at her.

She was in sad shape. She had been beaten and raped. What looked like strap marks littered her naked frame. Blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids coated her once supple legs. What was the worst was her face. She was developing a black eye, and had other marks as well.

"Cat, cat wake up". Jeremy looked concerned. "God, why didn't I get there sooner?"

Cat started to stir. As her eyes fluttered open, he saw the fear there. "Jeremy, is that really you?"

"Yes, dear. It is really me. You are safe now. I am so sorry." Tears rolled down Jeremy's face. "God Cat, I , I."

Cat put her finger in front of his lips. "Quiet, you are here now. My dream suppressants are in my bag. I think I should start taking them again. At least until we get this solved."

Jeremy leaned down and gently kissed Cat on the forehead. Look, let's get you cleaned up, and something to eat. He looked up at Charles. I think we should all take the dream suppressants. Charles agreed, and went and got the pills. After taking two, he handed the bottle to Jeremy.

After everyone had taken the pills, and Cat got cleaned up, they went and got something to eat. When they got back to the hotel, Cat looked up at Jeremy. "Stay with me please?"

Jeremy looked at Charles, who shrugged. "Stay with her Jeremy. She needs you."

Jeremy looked down at Cat. "Yes, I will stay with you. Let's get to bed."


	19. The Next Morning

Chapter 19 – The Next Morning

Cat was sore. The memories of the previous nights fight with Freddy were still fresh in her mind as she started to wake up. Knowing that she was not strong enough to resist him devastated her. She lay there in the bed, contemplating what went wrong, and trying to figure out how to remedy the situation, when she felt Jeremy roll over toward her.

"Morning, beautiful", he lifted his hand to trace her face tenderly. Cat smiled at him. He had been so careful when he put her to bed after that ordeal. Not wanting to aggravate the injuries that she had, he had insisted on her laying down first and getting comfortable before he even thought about laying down. She smiled at the thought.

"Thank you for everything Jeremy", she hoped she sounded as sincere as she felt. "I don't know what I would have done, or even if I would have survived any more onslaught last night. As it is, I don't know what kind of shape I am going to be in this morning."

Jeremy looked down at her. "We will just take it easy, until you feel that you can function, I can run down to the lobby and get you breakfast if you want". Cat felt panic rising in her chest. She did NOT want to be alone. Vehemently shaking her head no, Cat sat up in the bed.

"We probably need to see how Charles is doing. He did take the dream suppressants didn't he?" Cat was concerned. Freddy was not above using her friends to get to her, as he had already shown. Jeremy got out of the bed and poured himself a glass of water.

"Charles will be ok. Yes, he did take the dream suppressants, and we will go check on him as soon as you are able to get up and moving around." About that time, a knock resounded on the door.

"Guys, you all up?" It was Charles. "I think I may have found another clue to Springwood, come on guys, you gotta be awake."

Jeremy looked at Cat and sighed. "Well, I guess there goes our revelry." He chuckled as he walked to the door. "Hold your horses Charles, I'm coming."

Cat giggled at the comment, and when Jeremy opened the door, the shocked look on Charles' face was worth a million dollars. "You weren't. Not after what she went through last night."

Jeremy grinned, "And if we were?" Charles shook his head, "I've heard of worse, I guess" was his reply.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, Charles we were not getting it on or anything. Cat just woke up. She was actually concerned about you, so it's good that you came over here. Come on in."

Jeremy stepped aside as Charles came in, toting his lap top. "Ok, so, I was doing a little more research this morning, and I think I have found Springwood." He set his laptop on the desk and booted it up as he spoke.

"There is evidence here", he pointed to a map that he had pulled up, "of a town that I couldn't find on any other map. See?"

Unfolding a state map, Charles pointed to the same area that was highlighted on the computer. Sure enough, there on the computer was a small town listed on an old map from 1954, however on the recent street map, it was not there. There was not even the small road that led to the town.

"I think we should start there. It's approximately five miles outside of town, and would not be far from the road that leads to Penn State and Camp Crystal Lake." Charles looked at Jeremy and Cat. "So what do you say?"

Cat got up off the bed and padded over to where the map lay. "I say we go for it. Let's go get some breakfast, then jump in the car. I don't think we should stay in town though. I would like to leave before dark and be back here, if you know what I mean."

"Sure thing, Cat. That's actually a good idea. Why don't I meet you all in the lobby in 1 hour. That will give us all time to shower, pack, and get ready." Charles started picking up the map and the laptop and walking to the door.

Jeremy and Cat agreed. After Charles had left, Jeremy excused himself for a few minutes to go get his things out of his room. Cat turned on the TV to tune out her thoughts. Thank the Lord for Hypnocil. After ten minutes of watching television, Cat checked the hallway for Jeremy. He was coming, just as planned. She waited until he was in the room, then grabbed her things and showered. Getting dressed and packing, while Jeremy was showering, Cat noticed that it seemed right for Jeremy to be in the room with her. Almost like they were meant to be.

An hour later, they had gotten their things packed and were waiting down in the lobby for Charles. Jeremy checked them out of their rooms, and as Charles was coming off the elevator, tossed him the keys. "Let's get going buddy."


	20. Finding Springwood

Chapter 20 – Finding Springwood

"According to this old map, we need to go South, Charles." Cat was sitting in the passenger seat reading the map that they had printed out. It had taken them over an hour to get out of Cleveland. Some sort of horrible wreck had happened. Jeremy was sitting in the back keeping his eye out for road signs or some such that might have the name of Springwood on them. "But it doesn't say for how long."

Charles slowly drove down the 2 lane highway. He didn't want to miss any turnoff that might possibly be Springwood. As they were driving, they passed a paved road, which had no distinct road sign.

"Guys, let's pull over and check that road out." Jeremy was looking back at it. There seemed to be some sort of road sign that had been allowed to get covered with plants. Charles found a place to turn around and slowly pulled onto the road.

Well groomed, freshly paved, and landscaped. It didn't look like a road that should be bereft of road signs. Even a private drive was not this nice. It was obviously a two lane highway, but where did it go?

"Hey, you all. Come over here and look at this." Jeremy was off to the side of the road. He had been digging in the bushes and weeds. Cat and Charles walked over, curiosity getting the better of them. There lying in the weeds, was a sign. Springwood – 2 miles, and an arrow, pointing down the road.

"I think we have found what we were looking for guys." Charles looked between Cat and Jeremy. "So, let's go see what this town of Springwood is like."

Cat took Jeremy's hand as they walked back to the Hummer. "I'm scared, Jeremy. What if we can't solve this?"

Jeremy patted her arm. "Then I will protect you the best way that I can" was his reply.

It took them 5 minutes to get to Springwood. As they drove into the town, they noticed it didn't look like what they expected. Late model cars stood out front of beautiful houses. A modern hospital, kids playing in the school yard, everything seemed like the idyllic, normal, American town. They pulled into the parking lot of the local library and got out of their vehicle.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected," Cat looked around. "I think we should go in and check out their microfiche and see if we can find anything. Asking questions may not hurt either."

Charles led the way into the library. As they walked up to the librarian on duty, they received puzzled looks. "Well, we don't see many new faces around here. What can I help you all with?" The librarian seemed concerned that there were new people in town, but took it all in stride. Charles looked at the woman.

"We would like to see your microfiche room. We need to look at some old newspapers." The librarian told them the way to get down there, and as they walked past the stacks, little did they know that they were in for a surprise.

They searched the microfiche for 2 hours. All the pertinent information that they may have been able to use was blacked out.

"Odd, it's like they don't want people to find out what went on here." Cat was flipping through old books of photocopies of headlines. Many were blacked out or missing.

"Yes, Ma'am. And to tell you the truth, we would like to keep it that way. Now, I have to ask what you all are doing here?" It was the local police officer. He seemed agitated that there were strangers in town.

Jeremy put his hands on Cat's shoulders. "Well, officer, my girlfriend here has been having some things happen to her that link to this town. We came here for answers and would appreciate any help that you can give."

The officer seemed shocked. "We don't normally cater to strangers in these parts. What type of questions do you have?"

Cat stepped forward. "Sir, we are looking for information on the Springwood Slasher and a Frederick Charles Krueger."

The officer frowned and looked at her. "Ma'am, we don't freely talk about that here. If you would like, we could go down to the station, and discuss this there."

Charles, Cat, and Jeremy agreed and followed the man to the police station. Once there, he took them into an interrogation room. "You said you have some questions about some things happening. I can only assume you want to know about the Krueger murders."

The look of shock that passed over Cat's face was enough to confirm the officer's suspicions. "If I answer your questions, you have to promise me you will leave town and not come back", he demanded. They agreed.

For 3 hours they asked questions. They got the full story, and even got permission to look at the archives at Fred Krueger's picture. Cat shuddered when she saw it.

"Thank you officer, you have been a great help", Cat said as they got up to leave.

As they were walking out the officer stopped them one last time. "If you don't mind me asking Miss, what types of things have been happening to you?"

Cat looked at the officer. "Nightmares, horrible nightmares. This man, or demon as I am figuring him being now has killed my best friend, my husband, and my kids, repeatedly raped me, and threatened the rest of my friends. He may be dead as you call it, but he is more powerful now than ever. I don't want to bring him back into your lives, so we will take the information you have given us and get out of here. Thank you for the help you have been" Cat turned and hurriedly walked out of the building and to the car, Charles and Jeremy following closely behind.


	21. Plans are formed

Chapter 21 – Plans are formed.

An hour later, Cat and the men were sitting down for dinner at a small restaurant. Having checked back in the hotel, this time only getting 2 rooms, they had decided that they would have to come up with a plan to defeat this Freddy guy and get him out of their dreams.

"I have to try to go back and see Nana Kate. There is a key here that will be able to help us in this fight. I just know it." Cat had determination written all over her face. "I think as long as I feel safe, I should be able to get there."

Charles was shaking his head, "Cat, we don't know how you are doing it, but what if this man pulls you back to that horrible place. I don't know how much longer you can hold up to his torture."

Jeremy nodded, agreeing. "I can't bear to see you hurting again, Cat"

"It's me he wants. Something about me makes it to where he can invade adults dreams. They make him more powerful. My blood even does it for him. I have to defeat him on my turf, under my rules. Not subjected to his. I agree, I don't know if I will be able to hold out under his torture any longer…but I have to try." Cat was steadily getting more hysterical. She didn't want her friends to die, didn't want anyone else to have to suffer the way she had been suffering. She knew that it would be easier on her to just give up and give in, but she couldn't, and wouldn't, be part and parcel to murder.

"I want you all to take the Hypnocil tonight, watch me closely. If you see that I am not sleeping peacefully, then wake me up." Cat layed her hand on Jeremy's arm.

"And what if you phase into the dreams again, Cat?" Jeremy looked concerned. "If I can't dream, I can't rescue you."

"My knight in shiny armour, Huh?" Cat chuckled. "If he takes me, then he takes me. That may be the only way guys."

Charles sat there, speechless. To let his girlfriends best friend risk herself for people that she barely knew, now there was a woman. She was perfect for Jeremy, why did things have to be this way, he thought.

They sat there for a few more hours, talking, and planning. Cat got her affairs in order, and after making sure that Charles had his Hypnocil in hand, she excused herself to her room, Jeremy quickly following. Charles shook his head, tossed the Hypnocil in the trash as he walked to his room, and readied himself for bed. He was not going to let her do this, he was going to go in and kill the fucker himself.


	22. Learning to Use Her Powers

Chapter 22 – Learning to use her Powers

Cat relaxed in Jeremy's arms. Never had it felt so good to be next to someone. He was so different than Alex. Tender, caring, loving, passionate. Running her fingers lightly over his chest, she looked at him.

"So, have you ever been married?" It was a question she needed the answer to. Jeremy chuckled and looked down at her.

"Well, Love, I had asked a girl to marry me once, but turned out she just wanted me for my money. It ended badly." He shrugged. "Not been with anyone since."

Cat sat up on one elbow, coyly batting her eyelashes. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, and a warm flush was creeping from her heart to her nether regions.

Leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek, she whispered in his ear, "Would you be with someone, if the right person came along?"

Jeremy looked at her with shock in his eyes. The look quickly turned into the husky look of lust as he saw the look she had on her face. Bringing his mouth to hers, he pulled away for the barest second.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, I really like you Cat. I don't want to hurt you."

Cat answered the questions with a slight sigh, and kissed him deeper.

Running his hands up her night shirt, he felt her skin shiver in response. Her nipples hardened as he playfully fondled them. Taking time to break the kissing long enough to slip her shirt off of her, he saw some ugly bruise marks.

Cat was stripping his pants and shirt off before he could make a comment about what he saw. Slowly reaching out, he took her closer to him, hands running over her body. Finding the edge of her panties, he slowly removed them. His erection was hard against his bvd's. Not wanting to rush, though he took his time paying attention to her.

Laying her back on the bed, he broke the intense passionate kissing. He took his hand and started tracing the smooth skin of her belly. She arched passionately as his hand slid to the warmth between her legs. Letting out a small moan, she parted her thighs to let him in easier. Taking it slow, he lingered his fingers on her labia, his thumb just circling around her clit.

Cat's breaths were coming in shallow gasps. God, she wanted this. More than anything in the world. She had never felt like this. Sure the sex with Alex was good, but Jeremy was making her toes curl, and he hadn't even done anything yet. She moaned as he fluttered his fingers on her lady lips, squirmed as he circled her button. As Jeremy thrust his middle finger into her, waves of pleasure engulfed her and a moan escaped her lips.

Jeremy moved his finger in and out at a mind blowing slow pace. Adding a second and then a third finger seemed to add to the waves rolling over Cat. He enjoyed seeing the flush that blossomed on her breasts as she got closer to the peak of orgasm. Pulling his fingers slowly away, he leaned down to kiss her.

Cat moaned as he left off pleasuring her with his fingers. God, she needed a release. She felt a gently kiss to her lips and opened her eyes. With a questioning look, Jeremy motioned for what she could only hope and pray he would get to soon. She nodded and gasped as he entered her. In a steady, mind-blowing rhythm, Jeremy soon brought her to orgasm. A mind shattering, toe curling orgasm. One she had never felt before. As her vaginal walls clenched he couldn't help himself and released as well.

After they were done, Cat got up to take a shower. As she was washing her hair, she felt Jeremy slip in behind her. Feeling closer to a woman than he had ever before, he repeated his performance not once, not twice, but three more times in the shower. He was going to make sure she had good dreams tonight.

After showering one final time, Cat stepped into warm bedroom, Jeremy following after her. Extremely tired after the romp that they had had, she went and lay down on the bed. Jeremy looked at her, with all the love that he could have for someone filling his eyes.

"You sleep, Cat, I will watch."

Cat nodded and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

Blinking, Cat found herself once again in the village, dressed in her renaissance best. Not wanting to waste time, she quickly sought out Kate's house. There, she saw her girls gardening. They were excited to see her and ran up, covering her with hugs and kisses. After spending a few precious moments with them, she found her way inside.

There, Kate was again knitting at inhuman speeds. She looked up with a smile in her eyes.

"I was wondering when you would show back up, of course, after that little romp with Jeremy, I am surprised you made it here at all." Kate chuckled knowingly.

Cat blushed. Pulling up a stool and sitting down, Cat was full of questions.

"I need to know how to best utilize what I have", she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "There has to be some way for me to defeat him, either on his turf or mine."

"He controls you because you are vulnerable, dear", came Kate's reply. "You have to build your defenses. Draw on your strengths, the power of a mother's love can be overwhelming."

"So, I defeat him with love?" Cat looked at Kate with a sick look on her face.

"Yes, but not in the way that you are thinking. Who would you protect more than anything else?" Kate leaned forward and looked her straight in the eyes. "Think, Cat. Who would you die for? Who would you give anything to have back?"

Puzzled Cat thought. Then it hit her….her kids. Channel her love and mother wolf instinct to defeat him. She could do that. "Thank you so much, Nana."

As Cat got up and walked out, she waved to her children. "Be good for Nana Kate, and I will be back later."

Cat walked down the lane toward the center of town. Thinking she might as well enjoy the town while she was here, she decided to go to the local bakery. As she was perusing the selection of breads and pastries, she felt a horrible jerk in her midsection. The air around her suddenly became hot and oppressive, and the scenery melted to form the infamous boiler room.


	23. What happened to Charles

Chapter 23 – What happened to Charles.

After bidding Jeremy and Cat a good night, Charles left the restaurant. Heading up to his room, he chucked the small blue pills that Cat had handed him. He had decided that he was going to defeat Freddy himself, or die trying. After taking a quick shower, he stripped the sheets off of the bed. Thinking it prudent, he lay himself down on the now naked bed, with the laundry bag spread out under him. _No use getting the bed messed up if this went south_ he reasoned. After adjusting himself on the bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Opening his eyes not but a second later, he found himself in a small room, with a cot in it. Cat had explained the room so many times, it was like he knew it by heart. Looking around, he saw the limp form of a young woman on the bed, sliced to ribbons and obviously raped. Knowing he didn't have much time before the monster came back, Charles perused the room for signs of any thing he could use as a weapon. Finding a duplicate of the razor glove that Freddy wore, he slipped it on. Seems Freddy had a matching pair, as this was a left handed glove.

Charles quietly left the room and started tracking Freddy down. He heard the maniacal laughter and a child's screams. Quickly following the sounds, he rounded a corner and was horrified by what he saw. Freddy had another young girl, this one about 13 years old. He had her on the ground, straddling her, and was slowly cutting her. With every new slash there was a scream and fresh tears. Seeing his chance he quietly walked up behind Freddy, and plunged the blades in his back.

Freddy screamed. It was inhuman, a frustrated scream. The kind of scream one would hear from an injured bear. Quickly cutting the girls throat, he rounded on Charles.

"YOU!, I thought that bitch of a girl had warned you not to mess with me!" Freddy was mad. Charles braced himself for the fight that was going to follow.

Hours they fought, Freddy getting in a few licks, as well as Charles. Trying every trick in the book, Freddy tried to throw Charles off by changing the location and scenery often. Charles would just stay concentrated on Freddy. Charles, using all of his martial arts training, walloped Freddy, however, Freddy would just shake it off and laugh.

Finally, Freddy got the upper hand. Getting Charles into a room with chains used to move heavy objects, he sucker punched him. Charles was dazed. Suddenly, the chains came to life. Wrapping around Charles, he was suspended in seconds, the glove that was on his hand was violently torn off. Freddy walked up to him, menacing with his claw.

"So, you thought you could beat me, huh Charles?" Suddenly Crystal was standing in front of him. "Just so you know dearest, I never loved you." Charles wouldn't stand for it.

"You bastard, I know that is just an illusion. Get this the hell over with." Charles was desperately struggling.

Freddy waved a finger in front of Charles' face. "Tut, tut, Charles...I have to have some fun. You are going to provide me with a way to Cat, then I will take your soul."

"Never, Cat is safe from you..." Charles struggled, trying to kick, hit, something. Suddenly feeling pain in his Achilles tendon, he realized he was helpless. Freddy had just sliced his heel tendons. There would be no walking now. Charles felt the warm blood ooze down into his shoes, and he screamed.

Freddy took the murder slowly. Slicing Charles to ribbons was more than fun. He worked Charles over, leaving him a bloody pulp hanging from the chains. As he took the final kill blow, and absorbed the soul, he heard the one thing that was sweet music to his ears...Cat's scream.


	24. He still had the upper hand

Chapter 24- He still had the upper hand

Freddy turned and smirked. "There you are, Princess. I was wondering when you were going to show."

In a flash Freddy was behind her. He ran his hand up into her hair and pulled her towards Charles' limp body.

"Beautiful, isn't it", he purred into her ear. Cat retched. Falling on her knees, she couldn't keep the contents of her stomach in. Freddy chuckled. "Not ready for a scene like this, are you dearest? You soon will be though. You are weakening, and no matter what that stuffy Dream Weaver tells you, you can't defeat me."

Cat looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "FUCK YOU," she screamed. In a second she was on her feet, launching a full on mental attack at the man that invaded her dreams and nightmares. Assaulting him with all she had, she started backing him up.

"You took everything from me. I will NOT let you win. You will be MY slave and do what I want." Freddy's eyes were wide with astonishment. It wasn't every day that he felt this much power emanating from one person. Pushing even harder, Cat thought of her children, her friends, all the people that he had assaulted and it gave her resolve to double the force.

Freddy chuckled. Suddenly, he was behind her again. The loss of something to push against made Cat stumble and fall forward. Grabbing her by the hair, lest she fall to her demise, Freddy drug her toward the infamous room. After throwing her in, he roughly picked up the body that was laying on the cot. Cat tried to bolt around him as he was occupied with the body on the bed, but straps from the wall came shooting out and wrapped around Cat's legs, painfully.

"Looks like I need to teach little kitty a lesson, again." Freddy was quickly in her personal space. "Let's just see how much fight you have in you."

Grabbing her by the hair, yet again, he released the bonds and forced her on the bed. Cat clawed, kicked, hit, anything to keep him back from her. With a wave of his hand, she was again in her underwear. "Someone has been touching you, BITCH!" Freddy shrieked. He detected what she had done with Jeremy. _Oh, shit, what have I done_ was the next thought that went through Cat's mind. Creeping closer, Freddy was livid. In a flash, she was strapped up in the middle of the room.

Freddy circled her as a lion circles it's prey. "So, you decided to violate that perfect temple of yours with that damned dirty human, huh?" He raised his left hand and hit her, busting her lip in the process. Licking the blood off of his knuckles, he laughed. Cat was wondering where Jeremy was, couldn't he see she was having a nightmare? Couldn't he see that she needed to wake up? Freddy got a scent of the thoughts running through her head.

"Sorry, hun...he fell asleep. I had the waiter drug him. Charles too. Didn't think Jeremy would take the Hypnocil, but I guess he did." When he saw the look of panic cross Cat's face, he smiled. "What, can't get yourself out? Guess what...you are here..in the flesh and permanently. There is NO going back now."

Cat screamed. She realized he was telling the truth. The pull she felt in the village was her body connecting with her mind, she was lost, he had won. Freddy stroked her cheek where he had hit her.

"Oh, it will be ok baby. You will learn to love me, and what I do to you." His hands, gloved and ungloved, started caressing her skin. She shuddered.

Hours he raped her, beat her, broke her. Locked in a season of darkness, no one could reach her. She tried calling out to Jeremy, but she was blocked. She realized now that the only way that she could defeat this evil Demon Prince of Hell was to die, by her own hand.


	25. The Final Ending

Chapter 25 - The final ending.

Jeremy woke with a start. Damn, he had fallen asleep. Looking over for Cat, all he saw was blood, and the words 'She's mine now'. He panicked. Running to Charles' room, he saw the devastation there as well Running to the lobby he screamed at the clerk to call the cops, that there had been a murder. After hours of interrogation, and a trip back to the hometown, Jeremy decided to finish this once and for all. He was going in after Freddy.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the boiler room. The heat washed over him as he started looking for Cat. Knowing that Freddy kept her in a small room, somewhere on the upper levels, Jeremy started climbing the stairs. Curiously, he didn't hear Freddy anywhere, didn't hear screams of victims. As he mounted the stairs, he had a bad feeling develop in his stomach.

He searched for Cat for what seemed like forever. Rounding the last corner he had to look around, he saw the door, half open, and the broken form of Cat. Crumpled on the cot, all the color drained from her face, he saw a broken woman. Quickly walking into the room, he leaned down and caressed her face. Shuddering at his touch, she whimpered.

"My God, Cat, what has he done to you?" Cat opened her eyes. The once bright blue orbs were dull, her hair was matted with blood, cuts and scratches littered her body. Noticing the room, Jeremy was enraged. Evidence of the horrors heaped upon Cat's frail frame were all around. Straps to tie her in various positions, devices to bleed her, bowls with the distinct traces of what could only be Cat's blood, littered a small table. A list of names, each one marked off, lay on the table beside the bowls. Cat had no clothing on, the cot only had a crude pillow, and enough of a sheet to cover her midsection. Raw hand marks shone bright red on her now pale skin. Marks showing the most recent assault.

Jeremy fought back tears. "Cat, love, we must get you out of here." Cat struggled to sit up as Jeremy slipped his arms around her.

"Get out Jeremy," came her words, rasping, quiet, yet with force. "It's a trap, he waits to kill you...so I will have no hope left."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal on metal, and knew what was coming. "I'll be back my love, take heart." Jeremy quickly left the room, hiding where he could see what would happen.

What he saw Freddy do to Cat was more than he could bare. After raping her yet again, eliciting screams of pain and hurt, he saw Freddy strap Cat up to the wall. Taking his blades, he sliced her wrist, and held one of the bowls under it to catch the blood. When she was on the verge of passing out, he flung her to the cot, and with a smirk, drank the contents of the bowl. Jeremy saw blue flashes engulf Freddy, and saw the man's power grow.

"Now, my princess, one last thing to do." Suddenly, he was on top of Jeremy. Dragging him into the room by the hair on his head, he strapped Jeremy up on the wall.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, Jeremy. Now, watch as I make her mine, forever." Freddy walked over to Cat. "I hope you are ready for this my love"

Jeremy cringed at the was Freddy said 'my love'. Using all the dream strength he could muster, he flattened Freddy against the wall. Mustering the strength, Jeremy broke the bonds. Rushing over and collecting Cat, he bolted out the door.

Once he left, Freddy was released from the wall. Livid and angry, Freddy decided that this had to end. He stalked out of the room.

Cat saw him coming. "Jeremy, I have to ask you to do something for me." Cat looked at him with pleading eyes. Jeremy looked down at his one true love.

"Anything for you dearest." Jeremy answered. The reply from Cat shocked him.

"You have to kill me. That's the only way to stop him. Kill me, please". She pleaded with him. Jeremy fought it with all his nature.

"There has to be another way!" He didn't want to kill the woman he loved.

Cat shook her head. "No, there's not. You have to kill me, NOW!"

Jeremy cried. Taking his pocket knife out, he stabbed Cat. She coughed up blood. Weakly she raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Thank you my love, see you at the village." Cat took one last deep, rattling breath and her hand dropped.

Jeremy heard Freddy shriek, felt the blades go in his chest, felt himself dieing as well. Turning, he dropped Cat's now limp body. All he could do was laugh. Freddy had a look of shock on his face. The power that he had was leaving him. In one final gesture, Jeremy jerked the bladed glove out of his chest. Freddy's eyes widened in horror, never had he seen such an animalistic look on a person's face. Placing the glove on his own hand, Jeremy advanced on Freddy, holding him in place with his dream powers.

All that was heard was screams.


	26. Ever After The Epilogue

Chapter 26 - Ever After.

The breeze kissed the freshly blooming wisteria, the day dawned, bright and beautiful. Cat looked resplendent in her wedding gown, Jeremy elegant in his suit. The children laughed happily as they dropped petals on the ground for their mother. Sitting nearby was Nana Kate, knitting furiously. All was peaceful on the dream-scape.

No one saw was the man standing under the trees in the nearby forest. Red and green Christmas sweater, brown fedora, and a malevolent grin.

"One day my little kitty, you will be mine." he said to his self and chuckling maniacally, he disappeared.


End file.
